Academy City: The Winds of Decadence
by DarthLK
Summary: AU: Academy City- a shining Babel of hope and dreams constructed by humans in defiance of God's natural order. But little do people realize that there exists a rot in the system as the City tries to escape its own demons. So, why does Fate gravitate Kamijou Touma, a normal boy who never had the Imagine Breaker towards the dark festering underside of both Science and Magic alike?
1. New Beginning

No matter how brightly their cities are lit, nor how much Science exposes the darkness of superstition, people cannot abandon God.

It is because Science has exposed the shallowness of the human heart. In order, to fill this hollow void, people try to stuff them with religion.

How convenient!

People built this city to escape from God's rules. Yet when things go bad as, which, of course, they do, they go right back to relying on God.

Taking advantage of God's endless love...

Not that I am in any position to criticize it, or talk about anyone else.

Be that as it may... today is the day my story begins...

* * *

"Ohoho... Finally!"

I stepped out off of a long-distance bullet train shaped like a long, narrow whale and onto a white platform.

Dragging my suitcase along, I walked past the person who specialized in running the train and was opening a holo-screen in the space before his eyes. The station was quite crowded with people of various cultures and social statuses. Book stores and stands selling candies were lined up within the facility and that slight market was filled with activity. Even so, no arguments were evident and the uniformed security person in the center of the concourse was toying with the shock baton at his waist out of boredom.

—Academy City sure is amazing. There are so many people moving around as they please, but no chaos. They must be used to all this movement… No, everyone is headed towards what they want to buy, what they want to see, or where they want to go, but that can't be all there is to it because some people are standing still. Oh, I get it. The person who designed this station may have known what everyone wanted to buy or see and designed it so people would flow naturally through the station according to their desires. The power of engineering is amazing really.

Holding on to that thought, I followed the directions displayed on a large screen floating over my head and headed towards the bus stop that would take me directly to the Screening Facility.

The bus stop was built above the train station and the path leading there ended with a long stairway. As soon as I began climbing those stairs, at the center of the stairway, I spotted a Onee-san wearing a top and jeans trying to tug and haul a few large, heavy-looking bags.

—She's wearing a top with that impressive figure?! Surely things are very different in Academy City?

*cough cough* That aside...

From the look of things, it would be very difficult for her to transport all that luggage alone.

And so, I ran up the stairs and called out to the woman from behind.

"I can help you with those."

The Onee-san looked back, looking surprised for a moment, but then smiled as she accepted the offer.

"That's rare!"

"Umm... what is?"

"I have seen quite some young people around here, but no one is interested in helping others."

The Onee-san's chestnut-colored hair waved softly as she giggled softly, amused.

"Mhm...I think it is only natural to help someone carry something heavy. By the way, "seen quite some young people here", are you someone who works here, Onee-san?"

"No, no... I don't haha~ It's just my daughter, she studies here. So, I've been here quite a lot of times to drop her by."

"Oh, I see..."

"My name is Misaka Misuzu. By the way, young man, is it your first time at this place?"

Touma nodded "I am", and the Onee-san smiled gently in response.

"Actually, my daughter forgot her luggage. She's a student at Tokiwadai's. She returned home for a break but left all her luggage behind.

"A-All of it?"

That's quite something when you think of it.

By the way: why does the name "Tokiwadai" ring a bell?

"Silly, isn't it? She only took her daily supplies with her. Can you imagine!"

And, so, both me and the Onee-san burst out into a burst of slight laughter.

Just as this was going on, a figure appeared on top of the stairs, having heard that laughter.

"Mama! I thought I heard your voice, but what are you doing here?" The girl that appeared to be a miniature middle-school version of the older woman asked.

She looked surprised and glanced back an forth between her mother and me. She was wearing a uniform.

-That uniform- isn't that the one the girl on that Academy City flier I got wore.

-Oh, so that's where Tokiwadai is.

So that means that this little girl is an esper?

Strange... Looks can indeed be deceiving.

The world is indeed a very wide place...

"Miko-chan, you forgot something," the mature Onee-san said with a smile.

"U-Ueeh~ I forgot something? What could I have... Eeh~"

The girl's glance shifted right next to her Mom, widened in shock. No, they were already wide upon spotting her Mom here, but now they widened even further and she brought a hand to her mouth.

I have to say... while she was a flattie, her short glossy chestnut hair and her almond-shaped eyes gave her an almost frightening level of beauty, but her expression displayed her emotions almost too honestly.

Well, it isn't like I can't see from where all those genes come from. Good luck, little girl!

Still, the amount of luggage she forgot, I felt like calling it just 'something' was an understatement.

One needs to be quite an impressive individual to 'forget' this humungous amount of luggage behind.

I was surprised. The girl gave an impression of being a cool-headed beauty, yet it seemed she could be quite the airhead.

The girl looked over at me, growing a bit red from indignation I presume, and cleared her throat.

"Uhm...Uhm.., And who is this?"

"Oh, just a boy who helped me with these heavy bags. Such a rare thing these days. It seems he goes to Academy City as well, so you can look after him. Or perhaps he needs to look after you."

Misaka Onee-san laughed like a child.

"What? Mama!" The girl reflexively replied like a teased child, but her face stiffened and she cleared her throat once more when she noticed me looking at her.

"Ahem… I have not…seen you around here. Mhmm... middle... no, you must be a high-schooler. So, which highschool do you attend?"

The girl's tone was bossy, but it seemed like she really wanted to help me.

"Ahaha... I m told I would be attending A Certain Highschool, but it all depends on the screening I guess..."

"Oh, that's a surprise. Nice to meet you. I am Misaka Mikoto, from Tokiwadai Middle. You have my thanks for helping my mother."

"Haah..."

Misaka bowed a bit. Unlike before, her behavior perfectly matched the cool impression her appearance gave.

"No need to thank me," I denied frantically.

"Oh, my. She really is going all out. Well then, Miko-chan, young man, I have places to be right now, so I'll get going then," said Onee-san before giving me a short bow and heading down the stairs.

Only me and Misaka remained at the bus stop.

Some slightly awkward time passed, so I decided to speak up to break the ice.

"Misaka-san, right?"

"Uhum..."

"Earlier you said you were 'surprised'..."

"Yea. New students are very rare."

"Is that so?"

"Yup. Academy City is a closed world. To be a resident here, it's the normal standard to receive all your schooling here, so only transfers from Academy City's satellite cities are accepted, and that too under very special circumstances..."

"I see..."

"So, which city were you from originally?"

"Actually, I have been tutored all my life just outside here, in Tokyo. I made it in on a scholarship. You know the entrance exam?"

"No way. You're kidding, right? Those exams are super-tough, and I heard almost zero people make it each year. You must be an exceptional student."

I felt my cheeks loosen in embarrassment.

"Thanks. I hope this is not a rude question, but are you an esper as well, Misaka-san?"

"Yea. That I am. I must give my all for the welfare of the citizens."

Her passion surprised me, but for some reason, I felt it wasn't just her passion speaking...

Because when she said that her face changed for some reason. Suddenly, she felt like she had grown a lot older.

This little girl had a fair share of life experiences under her belt. Those were the eyes of an adult.

The welfare of citizens, huh?

I had never before had a friend I viewed as an equal.

No one else in my locality had wanted to become an esper for the sake of the country, so this was not entirely my fault.

At any rate, if all espers were like her, I could tell by looking at Misaka that I would find kindred spirits in this city.

I grew even more excited about what lay ahead.

The bus arrived. Me and Misaka were the only two onboard, so we sat facing each other in the center box seats.

"Are there really no other new students? I thought I was not the only one."

"The students from overseas will have entered the City earlier. You will likely meet up with them for the System Scan."

"I see. …Oh."

System Scan. A process where espers are categorized by the virtue of their powers and ability into Six Levels.

Level 0s to Level 5s.

I hear most of the City's populace is Level 0s, and there exist only seven Level 5s in existence.

I wonder what kind of people they were.

*sigh*

I let out a voice as he saw the scenery outside the window.

The bus vroomed fast towards the city. Pretty soon the city walls started to become visible on the horizon.

The walls were quite a majestic sight. Made completely out of concrete and metal, it was an imposing sight to behold. I could even spot some of the extra tall buildings jutting out from behind the wall.

"You probably already know this, but like everything- Academy City, too, has skeletons in its closet. People disappear if they aren't cautious. So, be careful."

What brought that on?

Still, I felt like heeding her words... It didn't feel like useless banter.

I might be her Senpai in age, but in this case of being around in Academy City, she was clearly my Senpai.

"I will. In fact, I intend to live a life away from danger. I came here to learn. I intend to reform the world for the better, so I need to learn at the best possible place."

"Reform the world?"

Misaka's eyes glittered with interest.

"I want to become someone who can redesign the society for the better."

I was a bit embarrassed to say that loud. Guess I got too carried away by her passion.

"Oh!" uttered Misaka in admiration. "I've never heard someone actually say that before."

"Ahaha..."

Now that I have let my mouth run off, I could only laugh awkwardly.

"Actually, that's a pretty nice dream you have there. Think you can really do it, though? The road's gonna be pretty harsh, you know."

"I would appreciate that. I get the feeling that school life here would present me some challenges."

—It looks like you get on oddly well with someone if you hold similar values. Even with the opposite sex.

I reached out for a handshake. Seeing that Misaka took my arm in hers and gave a firm wave.

"This is the most minor form of friendship, but it's the first time I've ever done it with a boy... guilty ahaha," said Misaka.

"I'm honored, Misaka-san. This is the first time I have ever met someone like you as well. I can sense something noble in you." I replied honestly.

"Hey~ Hey~ I'll blush if you compliment me like that. Recently, there are fewer and fewer proper students, and those who act out of a sense of justice or a desire to help others are only laughed at. That must be why we feel such an understanding between us."

"I'm surprised to hear a lot of students here do not take this seriously."

"Academy City provides everyone with a lot of freedom. That is not a bad thing in and of itself. It provides experiences that will be useful later in life. However, as with most people in power, some espers like playing around with their powers a bit too much. With that being said, powerful espers like those of us from Tokiwadai are constantly monitored. Honestly, it is quite stressful. It is only on breaks like these that we get to unwind a bit..."

As Misaka spoke exhaustedly, I felt a slight smile form on my lips.

"Is that why you forgot your luggage?"

"Ahaha~ don't tease me, idiot" snapped back Misaka. But then, for some reason, she suddenly began fidgeting with a reddish face while looking up at me. "Um… Could you…keep that fact a secret…at school? Some people here look upto me."

-Look upto you, huh? So, you must be quite a famous esper, huh?

"Don't worry. I will not betray you."

Misaka smiled back.

"We're here..."

"Mhm... yea..."

With that, the bus slipped into one of the Gates of the city.

It seems like we have to get off here since this bus won't go inside Academy City.

So when the disembark sign came on and the doors opened, I stepped out of the bus.

The first thing I felt was the firmness of the asphalt beneath my feet. The gate was indeed a huge construct. It was divided into several large terminals where your documents will be checked.

"You should have your entry pass, right?"

"Mhm... yea. This thing?" I showed Misaka a black plastic-card that I received from the Consulate when my entry into Academy City was approved.

"Yes. Yes. That. That... Just show it at counter number 7 that way, and you'll be all set to go."

"Oh, I see. Thanks for the help, Misaka-san."

"Don't mind it. So, you're off to the counter, right? I need to go to my dorms soon, and it's not a good idea to let her wait too much."

"Is that so?"

"And oh, how can I forget... show me your cellphone."

"Mhm... here." I didn't know when I took out the phone from my pocket.

Misaka moved towards me and tapped her cellphone with mine. My phone beeped in response.

"Oho... so your name is Kamijou Touma, huh. And since no one will probably say this to you, I'll say it: Welcome to Academy City. And with this, you can contact me if you need." Misaka said waving her green phone.

Gekota?!

"H-Hai..." I could only absentmindedly stare at her enthusiasm. The words "Misaka Mikoto" was flashing on my phone screen.

"Now, off you go, and like I said: Be careful. Goodbye!"

And with that Misaka Mikoto left. It seemed she had a couple of students waiting for her down the road. One of them, the one with twin pigtails, glared at me for some reason.

Quite a lot of fascinating people are here!

While thinking that, I decided to go to the place Misaka instructed me to go.

Quite some people had gathered there. Most of them were probably the students that Misaka said are only accepted from Academy City's satellite cities. There was a lady officer checking the students in the queue.

Soon the security lady responsible for checking the new students came to me.

"Oh, you're?"

"Kamijou Touma. I received a scholarship to attend here."

"Oh. I see. I see... you are that scholarship recipient-kun, ney. May I see your entry pass?"

On hearing the words 'scholarship recipient', I'm quite sure all heads in the queue turned towards me. I could even make out words like 'That guy, really?' , 'He really doesn't look all that special', ...'Shush, he might hear you', ...'So, one more monster has joined, huh? Good to see that the place gets livelier and livelier as days go.'

It seems receiving a scholarship is quite rare as Misaka said. I remember the exam: it wasn't anything very tough. Just basic aptitude and mathematics. I wonder why clearing it to receive a scholarship is such a big deal.

"I have. Here..."

I handed the black card to the security officer lady with "ANTI-SKILL" written on her uniform.

"Mhm. Okay. You're cleared. Go to the counter and get your luggage checked and cleared as well. I hope you have a pleasant experience in Academy City."

Security seems pretty stringent. It's kinda like an immigration department. Well, technically it is. Academy City is not a part of Japan, it is a sovereign city-state.

Soon, I got my luggage cleared as well, and I got my card back.

The young lady manning the counter also told me the way to the Screening Office. It is almost 3 kilometers from here, but if I wait, a bus will leave soon to ferry all these new students there for their pilot system scan. When I told her that I'll be waiting, she smiled and gave me a lot of pamphlets containing this and that information about Academy City.

Okay, and so I ended up sitting in the waiting area for a while.

Having nothing else to do, I decided to read the pamphlets I just received.

One of them was the city map. And the others were information tabloids and other tourist pamphlets.

[Academy City: The City where dreams are given wings.]

A city with over 2.3 million people residing in it. Of which, nearly 80% are students, and the rest- teachers and researchers.

A futuristic city said to be around 30 years ahead the time of rest of the world.

The city 1/3rd the size of Tokyo is divided into 23 segments called Districts, and each of them have a very specific role to play towards the overall functioning of Academy City as a whole.

As I sit here and observe, I can understand a bit of what kind of place Academy City was.

Cleaning Robots litter the streets, and espers are freely moving about using their abilities.

Misaka said that it is a free world. But sitting here in the sidelines, I can almost see that that is not the case.

They certainly are not free. There're shackles binding them. Well, a sound society is detrimental to the smooth functioning of the city, but human beings are indeed very funny creatures.

The more you try to bind them, the more they resist, and through my unbiased eyes- Academy City felt like a huge birdcage.

I can kinda understand what Misaka meant by 'Be careful' when she left.

[Ting Tong Ding Dong]

Huh...

The shrill sound caused me to look up.

A red light flashed on the large panel above my head.

_[SYSTEM SCAN Alert! All candidates to be present in the Screening Office by 12:15 pm]_

"About damn time..."

With that, I stood up and walked towards the bus that had just slid into the waiting area. All the new students were getting busy to embark on it.

With nothing specific in mind. I decided to follow the flow for the moment.

Then, I had no idea that this will indeed be the starting point of what many would call 'a grand adventure'.

.

.

.

.

* * *

[Notes]

Well, this is my first fic. I hope you all like it. Like you guessed, in this fic, Touma isn't a resident of Academy City, and now he transfers in. The reasons will be elaborated soon.

Please put your reviews so that I can make the story even better.

See you next time...


	2. System Scan

Here's a new chapter! Please enjoy!:D

* * *

I walked through the blowing wind and entered the screening facility premises. I could hear my heart leap as the stone staircase caused my footsteps to reverberate throughout the area.

-Isn't this quite a place?

The main building, the preparation-cum-research building, and an indoor testing area made up three of the Screening Facility's buildings. The testing area, whose internal layout can be altered via transformation machinery, a research building with three levels above ground and two levels below, and all modern amenities like the canteen, the cafeteria, and the procurement department each in its own separate buildings made the design of Screening Facility feel more like the campus of some suburban university rather than a research facility.

That's how I felt.

While thinking that, I followed the route prepared for new students and finally arrived in front of the scheduled testing facility where a dozen or so other students stood in a group.

"You are that scholarship-kun, right?" As soon as I entered a little kid asked. She was wearing a white coat over a frilly dress making her stand out in the crowd of over a dozen or so students.

I could see the data about me being projected onto her large round glasses as she checked her PDA for information about me.

Huh? Who is this? A lost kid?

"Alright! You're just on time. Then, that's everyone, right?... I am Tsukuyomi Komoe. I work as a part-time assistant researcher here, but I am also a teacher at A Certain Highschool, so those of you heading there might get to take some of your lessons from me. The others will see me whenever you wish to retake the System Scan. You can all just call me Komoe-sensei, by the way."

The kid was surely enthusiastic...

W-Wait, what did she say?

Did she just introduce herself as an assistant research scientist? A teacher? ...This kid was!?

Holy hell!

I thought that biological immortality was still a pipe dream as cellular mitosis was something that was still irreversible.

Did they finally figure it out?

Just what you would expect from a city that gives dreams 'wings'...

Is that it, though? Something feels off about it.

The better explanation, however, is that she's some esper prodigy or something.

Yup! That must be it.

Either way, color me impressed, Academy City!

Komoe-sensei was a pint-sized little thing with short pink hair. She smiled innocently as she spoke, which made her appear sociable and easy to get along with.

"Now, I'm sure that there'll be those who will have previous experience with esper powers, but I'll let you know again: Discretion is advised. This place gets a lot of serious injuries. You would learn more about this soon enough on your own, but Academy City is filled with more adventures than any other. It is filled with all sorts of strange things to help you research your abilities rather than help you study. I am sure you will all have times when you want to go and adventure, but try not to be too reckless because healing you can be difficult."

Komoe-sensei started with a slight warning and opened the door to the testing area.

I was the only new student who was not a foreigner. Most of them had paler skin tone than me, so they were likely from the Western countries, like Baggage City, for example. In addition, some had black skin and some had blonde hair and blue eyes. The material I had been given on the academy had stated that about 15 percent of the students were foreign.

The testing area was quite large. A gym-sized space was divided into several booths. Each of the booths had different types of equipment in it. There were some espers other than us who were undergoing the test, and Komoe-sensei began to speak after giving them a short glace.

"While injuries are part of the learning process, but try not to make it a habit. I would suggest that all of you strictly stick to the curriculum instead of exploring your abilities in wanton directions."

The students gave a large nod.

"Okay, then. Let's get started. When I call your name, you'll come and sit here."

Komoe-sensei pointed at a large steel chair in one of the booths of the room. The back of the chair was large enough to envelop anyone of normal height and the armrests were situated quite high. A tall cylindrical glass container was located on the side of the chair. The glass cylinder was faintly glowing.

"This is a state-of-the-art AIM diffusion analyzer. Think of it like a breathalyzer. It analysis your AIM fields and categorizes you into your most appropriate category."

Komoe-sensei began explaining.

AIM? What's a breathalyzer, by the way? The thing used to measure alcohol content in breath? Was it that thing?

I'm sure we all looked puzzled.

Seeing this Komoe-sensei gave a proud snort.

"This is a crystallization of the Academy City's scientific technology. AIM is the passive field that all espers generate. While some of you aren't espers yet, this device uses your brainwaves to predict the type of AIM field you'll generate in the future. This is very important in the determination of your optimum esper ability, as it will be counterproductive to make a pyrokinetist an electromaster by force. Brain waves can interfere destructively causing tremendous drops in ability output. Nervous? Don't worry. Merely getting here shows you are plenty skilled, so most of everyone ends up getting the class they want the most."

After hearing that, the new students looked relieved.

-I see. So this is like our official duty upon entering the City.

There are five categories into which espers are categorized according to the manual.

Precognition, Clairvoyance, Psychometry, Telepathy, and Psychokinesis.

So basically we will all get the power we need the most, rather than the power we desire the most.

That's still pretty cool.

That was how I viewed it.

"Okay, let's begin."

Komoe-sensei called the first student's name.

The nervous-looking boy sat in the chair and in response, the laptop connected to the machine came to life.

"Welcome. I am ARCLIGHT. I'm an artificial intelligence designed to calculate, measure and tabulate your brainwaves or AIM fields. I will be taking in your personal information and providing advice for your future course of action. Transfer student #001: Acknowledged. Name: Ming Lin Xi. No health problems. Current AIM value: 9567 Predicted AIM value: 89000. Current Class: Telemetry. Current Level: Level 2, Expected Level: Level 3."

The boy's face lit up when he heard he'll be leveling up soon. It must have been exactly what he wanted.

The new students continued to receive their diagnosis from ARCLIGHT one by one. None of them looked displeased with the result. Precognition, Clairvoyance, Psychometry, Telepathy, and Psychokinesis. They were all important abilities and played a vital role in how this world worked. This was similar to having their desired futures promised to them, so every single expression was bright.

Most of those present were sorted into Level 1s and 2s. Then there was a Level 4 bigshot, and some level 0s.

But everyone had a lot of latent potential and their development was pretty guaranteed, so no one seemed to have any problems.

Finally, my name was called.

Honestly, I would be lying if I said I was not nervous.

I sat in the chair and looked at the laptop. The emoji that served as ARCLIGHT's face looked at me for some time.

"New student #021. Acknowledged. Name: Kamijou Touma. No health problems. Current AIM value: 201. Current Level: 0. Predicted AIM value..."

All of the other new students stared at me and the laptop in great curiosity.

I am a scholarship student, so they were probably very interested in what type of esper I will be. They all waited expectantly for ARCLIGHT to speak.

ARCLIGHT's tone remained the same as before, but it's unexpected words rang heavily through the room.

It's words sounded especially bizarre after all the previous normal responses.

"Immeasurable."

.

.

.

.

What?

.

.

.

"*error 341[7b] $%^$%^$+5lev$: impossible$^&*appraise^%^%"

*beep**beep**beeeeeep*

With that, the system crashed, and the screen blanked out.

Question marks appeared on the faces of everyone in the room.

Immeasurable?

I was no exception. I had no idea what that AI was saying, so I remained motionless in the chair.

I looked doubtfully over at the laptop. It was flashing a BSOD screen now.

"Wh-What just happened?"

Komoe-sensei rushed towards me, worried. After making sure I was alright, she tried to turn on the system again.

"It won't turn on? Is the IC fried or something? Strange... Why... Why did that have to happen when I have the shift duty here!"

I could sense Komoe-sensei's frustration. She seemed to be at the wit's end as well.

"I hope they don't put that on my tab."

Komoe-sensei held back some sobs and finally placed her finger over her ear.

It was like the thingy those agents do often in movies.

I couldn't make out what she was saying, but she seems to be contacting a specialist.

After a short pause, Komoe-sensei took her finger out of her ear.

"Y-You will probably be retested. Don't worry. It's okay. It's a machine error. Once you are retested, you will get a normal result. Th-The rest of you do not need to worry either. That is all for today. The id-cards will be issued at the kiosk tomorrow morning, so do not be late."

Komoe-sensei sent the other new students out of the infirmary. However, they were muttering amongst themselves. Left behind, I was assaulted by intense anxiety telling me this was not good.

-This is definitely going to spread as a rumor. Isn't this very bad? What is going on? This has to be some bad joke. Or is this ARCLIGHT on the fritz? No, even if it is, the rumor will still spread. I have to do something…

My thoughts spun around and around in my head.

Komoe-sensei turned towards me with a stiff expression.

"At any rate, I have contacted the Section Chief. Please wait in my office until he gets back to me."

* * *

I could only think it had been a bad dream. I spent a long, uncomfortable time in Komoe-sensei's office next to the testing area before the Section Chief finally contacted us.

The LED screen on the wall lit up and displayed an old man whose face looked weirdly like a frog. I couldn't guess his exact age, but he seemed to be a senior citizen. That old man suddenly spoke in a sociable tone of voice.

"It would seem that you're a gemstone, Kamijou-kun."

"Eh?" I replied absentmindedly.

Well, I figured that much out myself. I was just shocked that I was one.

"A gemstone is someone with naturally-born talent. It is a rare attribute to have these days, honestly."

The frog-faced Section Chief gave a dry laugh.

"Is that so?"

I still hadn't finished processing the fact that I was a gemstone.

"...But that is not where the problem lies."

However, as soon as the frog-faced Section Chief paused, I could feel an odd sense of trepidation build up inside me. It made me feel very uncomfortable.

"Problem? What problem?"

I was almost afraid to ask.

"You see gemstones are rare, but they are not much different from normal espers outside of a research lab... You may say that they are no different at all."

-I get it. The difference between natural and artificial is pretty blurry nowadays. Kinda like how no one knows the difference between the tastes of natural and artificial sugar.

"... the problem is your AIM values."

"My AIM values?"

"Yes. Before ARCLIGHT broke down, it gave off an error code. While that in itself is not a problem, the thing is- this error code: Error Code 341 [7b] is a bit special as it happens when the upper threshold of ARCLIGHT's AIM computation limit is breached."

"..."

"Do you get where I'm going with this, Kamijou-kun?"

"..."

"Good. Now the real problem in your case is that: ARCLIGHT was manufactured keeping Level 5 espers in mind. Even your fellow gemstone- Mr. Sogiita Gunha passed the screening test through ARCLIGHT itself. The figures were in the range of 10 digits, but the point is... it was done using the same device."

-Wait, that means?

When I thought this would be the end of my surprises, the frog-faced Section Chief's next words short-circuited my brain itself.

"Kamijou-san, have you ever heard of the term Level 6?"

* * *

Note:

How was the surprise! Level 6 Gemstone, ya! Hope you liked it.

Lemme know what you think in reviews :D

See ya all then...

Nooooo... wait...

I forgot the guest reviews xD. So here we go...

Guest: Turn into a dragon, not exactly what I had in mind, but kind off yea... it's possible. Also, TouMan obviously gets his harem, not just Mikoto. A hero's got to have some bonus perks!:D

A Real Person: Thanks a lot, buddy. I really appreciate your support, and I'm very happy that you liked it.

Sleipnir: Yup! He doesn't have IB, and thus can have an AIM field. Also, I won't call him a super-genius, that'll be Lelouch or Light, but he's pretty adaptive and quick on the uptake.

Thanks everyone!

Well, then, with that being addressed, this is a short goodbye for now.

See you then, soon.


	3. My Potential

"Kamijou-san, have you ever heard the term Level 6?"

Level 6?

Of course, I haven't. Why would I ever hear that term?

But it wasn't hard to figure out what that was.

Level 5.

There were only seven of those in existence.

Superhuman monsters capable of taking on some nation's military might alone.

Then, what was Level 6 then?

"Level 6? But…that is nothing more than a myth? Isn't it?"

It was honestly very hard to believe that a term as absurd as that had just become part of a normal conversation.

"Just a decade ago if you'd asked anyone whether achieving Level 5 was possible, the answer would have been something like this. As Science evolves, human beings do so as well. Even if Academy City had failed to make a Level 5, a Level 5 gemstone would still have existed. So, while it is true that there are no known Level 6s, it is impossible to determine what the future holds."

He was much more talkative than his appearance suggested.

"That's... W-Wait a sec! Am I hearing things here, or are you really saying I will become one? ...There's no way that will come to pass."

I desperately argued my case, but the frog-faced Chief only gave another dry laugh.

"Yes, that's the case. Frankly speaking, even I'm quite surprised as well. I never thought I'd see a Level 6 in my lifetime. But you definitely have the makings and potential of being one. That much is undeniable."

I was at a loss of words.

Me? A Level 6?

No matter how I think about it that is something too good to be true. That's why I had doubts on believing my ears.

Still, I see... A Level 6, huh? It should be nice..., I mean living life as a Level 6 Esper. I mean it beats having absolutely no potential at all.

"Well, it isn't that you'll become one overnight. ARCLIGHT just shows your inherent potential, but whether you make it there is another matter entirely. As of now, you're still weaker than Level 1 stage."

It seemed like the frog-faced Section Chief just read my mind. Could it be that he's a clairvoyant or something?

"I see..."

Still I got hope from that... Either way, I was planning on working my way up through hard work. So, it isn't like I was specifically bothered by it.

"Sir-"

"But you should be careful from now onwards, Kamijou-san. Academy City is indeed a city where dreams get wings, but people tend to forget that this City has a dream as well."

I wanted to ask the Section Chief about potential benefits of being a Level 6. But before I could do that, he spoke in a slightly ominous tone.

"The City's dream?"

"Even I don't know much about it. I'm just a part-time Section Chief, after all. There're things I mustn't know. All I know is that Academy City is desperately trying to achieve a Level 6 Shift, no matter the cost. You can call this relentless pursuit of power and perfection the dark ambition of Academy City."

But no matter how comforting he tried to keep his voice, the words themselves held heavy meaning.

It made me feel like a fool for having tried to ask the perks of becoming the highest leveled esper in the city.

It was the traditional scenario of- if you stare into the abyss, the abyss stares back.

The more the City gives you, the more it will want back.

It was the age-old Barter System. You have to pay for what you get. Nothing ever comes for free.

But there was something in that conversation that got stuck in my throat like a fishbone.

"...No matter the cost?"

The conversation was getting side-tracked into a weird direction. But I felt like I had to listen more.

Academy City: I felt it wasn't as bright a place as it made itself seem. I have barely entered the city, and this was the second time I was warned about its nature.

So if I assume the worst, I'm pretty sure that even a child could guess what that 'cost' part might entail.

Basically, the Section Chief was saying that I casually had something that others failed to have, despite desperately trying to get it.

"That can't be…"

I was flabbergasted, but I did understand the reasoning behind it. In fact, I would have readily accepted it had it been about someone other than me.

"Is there any way out of this? I never wanted to be some Level 6. There's got to be some way out of this, right?"

I didn't want power absolute enough to drive people mad.

"It is a gift. You should try to make use of it. Besides, it's something that ARCLIGHT determined through the analysis of your brainwaves. Meaning it's not a power you desired but rather something you'll need in the future. That being said, there's no known method to reverse the effects of Power Awakening in gemstones."

"..."

"Not to mention that it'll be an incredible wastage of talent. Because I'm sure from now onwards trouble will come looking for you even if you try staying low."

The Section Chief sighed regrettably. The word "trouble" bothered me a bit.

"What do you mean by trouble?"

"Many of the city residents here can be rather hot-blooded. Unless you prepare yourself, life here can get hard for you. Especially in your current state and level."

"You have got to be joking."

I shuddered at the thought. The espers of Academy City would certainly attack with abilities.

As of now- no matter how great my future potential is- I am still a Level 0.

The Section Chief seemed to have something to say regarding my expression.

This is all too surreal. Is researching my ability the only way?

If that is so, then how do I go about doing that?

"By the way, what stops me from just leaving Academy City now?"

I knew it was not possible now, but still, I asked.

"Hn? The data from ARCLIGHT is monitored real-time 24/7. So, even as we speak here, I'm pretty sure that the higher-ups of the City must already be notified by now. It's only a matter of time until someone takes some action. Academy City isn't kind enough to let a golden goose slip by its fingers."

"Is that so?"

That didn't sound very good at all, but that made sense.

Even while I was in Tokyo, I could see how far-reaching the influence of Academy City was.

It was like most of its neighboring nations were its puppet-states.

"So, what do you plan to do from now onwards, Kamijou-kun? If you wish, I can arrange a private researcher for you."

Perhaps it was because of the helpless expression I probably had that the frog-faced Chief put forth that offer.

"A researcher?"

"Yes, a researcher. Although it would need me to pull in some strings, it is possible. But only if you wish for it."

I see. That does make sense…

"...But then, wouldn't I would be monitored 24/7?"

"Well, that is true. I guess privacy is the price everyone pays here in exchange for power."

"What if I decline the offer?"

"...Well, it's just an offer. So, there's no downside if you decline it. Still, wouldn't it be best to start developing your ability sooner than later?"

"I see…"

"Still since you see it that way, you can try it out on your own for some time. If you feel the need later, just tell me. You can find me here."

The frog-faced Section Chief gave me a business card.

Heaven Canceller? What's up with that gaudy name?

"That sounds best," I replied.

"I bid you best. Take care."

With that the screen turned off.

* * *

"You sure have it rough, Kamijou-kun."

Komoe-sensei brought her hands to her hips and sighed while watching me.

I was a bit out-of-the-loop for some time, but I was brought back to reality by Komoe-sensei's words.

*sigh...

"I've managed to extract your data from ARCLIGHT. I must say even for a super-sophisticated AI the amount of data it can process at once is still finite. Since you plan on living on your own for some time, here's your original data. Also, I managed to erase your Scan Results in today's Database Log, so I'm sure laying a bit low might be possible for some time. Sadly there's nothing I can do regarding the data ARCLIGHT has already sent out to the higher-ups."

Komoe-sensei held out a small pen-drive.

I was startled, but I could see a serious look in her eyes.

I see. So she's worried about me. I honestly felt a bit moved by that.

"I see. Thank you very much, Komoe-sensei."

With that, I parted with Komoe-sensei, left the testing building that was thankfully empty, and headed to room that was rented for me by my caretaker.

Actually, following the map was very easy, Academy City had a lot of landmarks that really stood out. The pamphlets I got while emigrating proved to be a godsend as well.

But that wasn't what was on my mind at all...

"Level 6…"

I still could not believe it. Despite the standard image one had of an esper's level, it was common knowledge that powers grow exponentially the higher the levels get. Level 5s are already superhuman monsters, so I really couldn't picture myself being a Level 6 at all.

This was the second time I was warned as well.

Was coming to Academy City a mistake? Or, am I really allowed to wield that kind of godly power?

I felt like I was on a crossroads and whatever decision I'll take now might shape my entire future.

I thought of it as I walked on auto-pilot.

"Huh?"

So, as expected, having engrossed myself in deep thought, I lost track of time. Before I even realized I had already reached my destination.

But there was a small problem...

Is this where I am supposed to stay? That's a bit...

I looked at the huge deserted construction site that lay sprawling in front of me.

* * *

Notes and Guest Reviews:

Sleipnir: Well, he still hasn't discovered it yet. Thanks for the review btw :D

Guest: 1) I think I feel a bit more comfortable writing in character's POV. Third POV is nice, but I think my ability is a bit sub-par in that department.

2) Dynamo, huh. Well, his ability will not be exactly energy manipulation, but it'll be something very close.

3)Actually, that's a good idea. Lemme think about it :))

4)Lol. I meant it like a place where espers can rest and so a bit of warmup and practice before their Scans. Also, all types of paperwork can be done there.

That'll be all, fullas.

R&R as always :D

See ya...


	4. Adjusting to New Life

No matter how brightly lit their cities are, nor how much Science exposes the darkness of superstition, people cannot abandon God.

This is because the light of Science has even exposed the empty places of the human heart.

Humans are incapable of filling these hollow spaces, only hope can.

And what can give a person more hope than the knowledge that a higher power exists, and it will forgive all wrongdoings of humanity.

How convenient!

People built this immense city, this great mass of hubris, to escape from God's rules. yet when things go sour, as of course they do, they go right back to relying on God.

Taking advantage of God's endless love.

Ah! So tired!

My new job is incredibly boorish. And escaping the workload is one of the reasons I decided to frequent this place.

I close my eyelids as a struggle to get some shuteye.

Yesterday was a busy night, so I wasn't able to sleep at all.

"Ah, Touma's fallen down!"

"Yaay, it's a dead person! A dead person!"

"Hey, Touma... You still alive? *poke poke*

"Ahahahaha!"

"..."

The kids sure are energetic today. So I decided to humor them a bit. See what they'll do if I don't respond.

"Let's write on his face!"

"..."

-Oi Oi.

"Touma, here's an earthworm, and a caterpillar, and a spider, and a slug..."

Okay, this has gone out of hand now.

"Daaaaaaaa! You crazy brats!"

I decided to get up before they actually started piling garbage on my head. It was an incredibly wise move!

Actually, there would be no end to the scolding I'd receive if I showed up for my work with kiddie scribbles all over my face.

"Yaaaay! The dead guy got up!"

"Zombie! Zombie!"

"..."

"Have you guys thought about how many people don't get to sleep every day, you cold-blooded brats!? Now, sit your asses down! I'm gonna pound into you how great my world-saving love is!"

"Yaaaay, Touma's mad!"

"Run away! Run away!"

"..."

Seeing me get a bit angry, the three kids scatter like roaches under a flashlight. Of course, I'm not angry... Still, I try to mock chase after them.

*CREAK.

Just as I was running around after the kids, I hear the door open.

"Oh my... You're here again, Touma-san."

"Oh, Aisa-cchi. You're back!"

"Ahaha, we're gonna be killed! Help us!"

The blonde kid- Jason- chose to run and hide behind Aisa-cchi. All other kids followed suit...

"That's right, Jason. I'm so angry I'm gonna eat you up like chow chow chow! GUOARRR GUOARR!"

Perhaps it was because I was acting like that Aisa-cchi mistook me for being genuinely angry.

"Sssh~ Jason! Minori! Sukuna! You shouldn't trouble Touma-san like that, y'know."

Aisa-cchi slightly reprimanded the three kids who had just gathered behind her before looking back at me with an awkward smile on her face.

The bratling responded by sticking his tongue out before scampering off to play somewhere else.

"*sigh. I'm seriously sorry about that, Touma-san. It's just... they've been getting quite naughty lately."

Aisa seemed genuinely apologetic as she bowed deeply. I gave her a beaming smile in return.

Managing these brats, I can't even begin to imagine! Life must be indeed quite hard for her.

Himegami Aisa.

She is my classmate at a Certain Highschool. But I cam to know her only when we got acquainted through my line of work. We've been friends after that.

After I came to know about her, I realized that she's quite an exemplary citizen.

Despite being a Level 0, she also part-times here tirelessly as an assistant-keeper of this orphanage- Asunaro Park- and takes care of all these kids- child errors- with nowhere to go.

Right now she might look a bit meek, but usually, she's kind of soft-tempered, fine and upstanding woman.

"It's really no bother, Aisa-cchi. I really don't mind. I'm equally at fault for getting carried away there!"

I grinned awkwardly rubbing my spiky hair.

Because despite everything, I kinda love these kids. Also, there was really no harm done, so...

So, there was really no reason for her to bow so low.

"Ahaha~ I see. By the way, Touma-san. What do you say to have dinner with us? It's quite late and I'm planning on making some piping hot nabe y'know."

"Aisa-cchi, it really is no..."

"The kids like you here, y'know. So, I'd love if you joined us... please!"

Ah!

It may be her weird way of making it up to me. But I really can't say 'no' when she mentions the happiness of those kids.

But why does she always keep mentioning that to me? Am I that easy to figure out?

"Then, I'll take you up on that offer!"

I really had no choice.

* * *

"Finally, I'm full! Thanks for the meal, Aisa-cchi!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"That was really good! Really! You definitely are excellent housewife material!"

"Um... ahem..." For some reason, Aisachi flushed a bit as she took in my compliment. S-So cute!

"Touma-san..."

"Mhm?"

"...Now that you've eaten well, I have something to say..."

"..."

-Well, of course, I can already tell what she's going to say. By her formal way of speaking...

"You've been neglecting your health, aren't you?"

"..."

"..."

Well, she certainly was straight to the point.

It felt like a knife just stabbed me through a vital spot. I'm guessing somewhere around the liver.

Did I look so fatigued that it bothered Aisa-cchi? Are those dark circles under my eyes so noticeable?

"...Ah, well, Aisa-cchi. It's not like I'm not sleeping because I'm watching late-night movies ar anime, you know. I'm not sleeping because I have work to do."

"Work. I know, Touma-san. But y'know, you really don't have to work too diligently and tirelessly like you're doing now. Else you'll just burn yourself out."

"..."

Damn...

She really got to the core of my problem so easily.

Like I said earlier- am I that easy to figure out?

"I've to get stronger, Aisa-cchi. It won't be possible if I don't put in a good effort on my part. Besides I'm helping Academy City become a safer place."

"What are you saying, Touma-san? You won't become strong by stressing and tiring yourself out in the Judgment, y'know. You've realized this yourself, correct?"

Yup. Judgment.

That's my- Kamijou Touma- part-time profession.

Of course, this isn't an Arthur Conan Doyle novel or anything. So, there's very little I do apart from patrolling and paperwork.

Also, even if happen to come across some unruly social element, all I do is report. Nothing else. So, Aisa-cchi has a solid point there.

But, even so...

"...I'll do as you say. I'll take breaks occasionally, Aisa-cchi."

"That's a promise, correct!?"

Why is it that sometimes her normally gentle tone suddenly becomes so cold and sharp?

"Alright! Alright! I get it! I get it! It's a promise, Aisa-cchi. Alright! I'll take better care of myself! Happy!?"

"Yup! It's a promise, then."

"By the way, time to leave. We've classes tomorrow. Goodnight, Aisa-cchi."

"Alright, take care, and goodnight!"

It was my complete defeat.

Himegami Aisa gave me a beaming smile as she said that.

Seeing that I could only sigh inwardly as I left the room.

Strange. Despite getting reprimanded I'm certainly not feeling unhappy with this development, I think.

* * *

I hit the road. Aisa-cchi is such a passionate girl. She thinks it's me that's helped her a lot. But the truth is quite the opposite, isn't it? I owe a lot to her existence.

Well, I have to say I had that remonstration coming. But it's a good thing that it came from Aisa-cchi. I really would have lost it if it came from someone else.

As was mentioned earlier, I'm working as a Judgment Officer... Although I don't get a lot of field action, which I suppose makes me a third-rate officer.

Even so, with my background, I really feel that I'm not cut out to be some hard-working student-scientist or anything else.

Ever since I entered Academy City, I haven't had very much of a work ethic.

I was branded a future potential Level 6, and the place rented out by my peers was demolished for some reason. I had no money, nor I did I feel like contacting them about my problems.

That's the sort of person I- Kamijou Touma- was.

Still, being low on money was a problem, so Tsuchimikado's suggestion of becoming part of Judgment was incredibly appealing. Especially since Judgment rewarded its employees quite well, compared to other jobs.

Still, just like Aisa-cchi pointed out, in the past five months I've been here, it seems like I've somehow lost sight of myself somewhere along the way. I've become completely entrenched in this half-assed monotonous lifestyle.

'If you don't know what your goal is, it's easy to go astray' ...I guess that describes me pretty well.

Still, I've steadily managed to increase my AIM output. I still don't have a clue how it works out, but it seems now I'm a Level 1.

Am I a failure if I say I still don't know what my power is despite being here for nearly five months?

Muttering to myself, I turn a corner.

Ahead of me, I see a collapsed building surrounded by Anti-Skill- Academy City's finest.

The two officers-in-charge is a Onee-san-like lady with an incredible figure, and a girl with glasses who looks like she really doesn't belong there in Anti-Skill.

Looks like another 'TOWER' esper went on a rampage.

Not particularly interested, I walk past the scene.

I'm not the only one. This case isn't Judgment jurisdiction. So, pretty much everyone, apart from Anti-Skill are walking by pretty much indifferently.

After an idle glance, we all just keep moving on.

After all, this sort of thing is pretty much a daily occurrence in this city.

Like Aisa-cchi stated, worrying about oneself is kinda important as well.

I've delivered today's food and some money to the orphanage, so that side is pretty much taken care of.

I've to start thinking about my personal choices as well, from now onwards.

Well, getting all philosophical now won't help anything, right?

"Each day is a fresh start. I've gotta do my best tomorrow."

Pumping myself up, I hurried back to my room.

* * *

Since I already had my supper, there was nothing left to do after reaching here.

Still, because I was incredibly tired today, I decided to hit the sack early.

Lying on my sofa, I pulled the blanket over me. Turning my head to the side, I looked through the window out over to the city. For a cheap room, it surely had quite a view!

Skyscrapers soaring up to pierce the heavens. A city that never sleeps.

This is Academy City at the height of its glory.

The progress of science and the use of ESP and AIM have drastically improved people's lives. This has created business chances in all fields, and the economy is stronger than ever before.

Drawn by city's immense prosperity, parents keep on sending their kids here in-to Academy City in hopes to create new and bountiful lives for them. While there are super-geniuses who strike it big in a single night, there are also those who lose it all in that same night.

For good or ill, this city is overflowing with energy. More than it can contain. Without a doubt, Academy City is at the center of the world.

The other side of that, however, is a steady decline in order.

Actually, apart from good pay, I had an ulterior motive for joining Judgement as well- to study a bit more about the darkness both Misaka-san and the Section-Chief warned me the day I got here.

Sadly, all I've managed to find is the fact that the city's public order is deteriorating slowly.

The number of Skill-Outs are increasing, the slums are growing, and new gangs and cults are gaining influence while trampling all over morality.

The worst is an extremist shadowy-cult calling itself 'TOWER'.

Claiming some powerful sorcerer as their leader, they preach that power is meant to be used, and following that policy they continue to revel in crime.

It wouldn't be wrong to say that most of the most heinous crimes in Academy City can be linked directly or indirectly to the 'TOWER'

After all, this city is in a constant state of upheaval.

A Golden Age, an Age of Chaos, and a Dark Age- all at the same time.

Such is Academy City.

This is where millionaires and paupers, Level 5s and Level 0s, researchers and subjects, teachers and students, sages and fools, saints and sinners are all accepted equally- all live and die equally.

Perhaps, it's because it's a city like this that I'm able to live here.

However...

"...Something's missing."

Something's missing.

There's something absolutely essential missing. I feel empty.

No, that's wrong! I've always felt this way.

Perhaps that's what drove me to come to Academy City in the first place. To fill the hole in my heart, in my existence.

And I know that today will end and tomorrow will come, despite me having no clue what that is...

"I can't help it now, can I?"

Muttering to myself I close my eyes.

Tomorrow will be a fresh start. Tomorrow, I certainly will...

* * *

Guest Reviews:

Burtha dongus: I'm incredibly happy that you think so. I'll try to live up to your expectations. And thanks for the review! :D

Sleipnir: Hey buddy! I'm really glad you think so. Hope you'll find the future updates enjoyable as well ^^

Guest: Oh yass! Probably! Now about the girls: they will be coming in steadily. After all, there's one more in the next chappie. ;)

Thanks... everyone who has read this work, and dropped a review. Your support greatly motivates me!^^

So... until next time.


	5. And then the Abyss stared back!

TING TONG...

"..."

TING TONNNNG...

"..."

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TIIIIIIING TONNNNG...

The heck!?

"ARRGGHHH! Just give it a rest already?!"

Who the hell is it? Just when a guy has some time to enjoy some well-earned sleep!

Is it the newspaper guy? So early? ...Wait, don't tell me it's morning already!

I barely feel like I rested at all.

Great! Just great! Now I get to start my day feeling like cr*p.

TING TONG TING TONG TING

Whoever it was, they seemed to be in some kind of urgency.

"Yea... Yeah! Coming! I'm coming!"

I got out of bed. I'm sure I'd be looking like a mess, but gave it no mind as I decided to open the door as it is.

"Yea, who is it...?"

"Is this the domicile of Mr. Kamijou Touma?"

When I open the door, I find a stout old man wearing an expensive antique suit standing there.

"Hai..."

Usually, I would have screamed at him for disturbing my sleep.

But, now, for some reason, despite him barging in at my place at such an odd hour, I felt like I should mind my manners around this personage.

Such was the impression he gave me. Very strong and imposing.

His eyes shone sharp and cold behind his glasses, like some finely honed blades.

I was enthralled by his appearance and demeanor, so far removed from the norm in my neck of the woods.

"Ah... Yeah, that's right, I'm Kamijou Touma. Um... Can I help you?"

"I have a job for you."

The answer came not from the stout man, but rather from out in the hallway.

Hearing that, the imposing old man stepped back, as if yielding the floor.

Standing there in the hallway, even more out of place than the old man, was a young woman whose face looked like the archetype of a common girl.

However, despite her appearance and beauty, oddly, in sheer contrast to the authoritarian aura of the old man, this girl felt intimidating in a very different way.

With her fine features and modest proportions, she could definitely be called a 'beauty'.

However, what stood out the most to me, is her eyes.

Deep brown, those weren't eyes you'd imagine you'd see on a girl her age... my age.

"Indeed. This is a job fit for you alone, Mr. Kamijou Touma," the girl spoke, or rather she declared.

Excuse me?

"Come in..."

I was surprised and was a bit confused, but clearly, this wasn't a conversation to be had standing at the doorway. So, I invited them inside to talk more clearly.

-A... job? Is it some Judgment business? If so I'll have to hear them out at least...

But why would someone like her try to hire me? A rookie Judgment officer?

Or does she know about that day? The day when I was predicted to be a Level 6... I mean.

I was a bit on the defensive. But still, I decided to hear her out.

I looked at her. She was wearing a uniform that was all too familiar. Didn't that mean she also went to a Certain Highschool as well? Strange, I haven't seen her there before.

Now I, obviously, don't know all of my seniors, but I like to think that I'd have taken notice if I saw someone like her. She gave off that typical unapproachable 'ice queen' vibe.

I decided not to let my eyes wander anywhere else as it can be considered rude.

"I haven't introduced myself yet, have I, Kamijou-san? I am Kumokawa Seria... and I represent Mr. Kaizumi Tsugutoshi here. He's one of the 12 Directors of Academy City."

Still, as I try to gauge what sort of person she is, the girl started talking suddenly.

Her voice is incredibly calm, but her words had the impact of a nuclear bomb.

D-Director? I looked at the person standing next to her: the old man.

For an instant, all of my thoughts froze.

Staring blankly at the two, I desperately tried to get my head together.

...Hold on there. What'd she just say?

Represent the Director? Of Academy City? It was clearly written on the business card she presented to me.

With influence in every imaginable field in Academy City, the Board of Directors were the de-facto rulers of the twenty-first century.

To think one of them just casually waltzed into my place, I was unsure of what I was supposed to think of in a situation like this.

I mean the person sitting opposite me was one of the most powerful people in the world, which also meant that this girl- being his representative- was also someone at the absolute pinnacle of corporate power.

Ahhh, I have no idea what's going on here...

"So, you mean to say that someone as powerful as you have a job for a student like me"

"Yes, that's what I just said."

Alright. Looks like I wasn't just hearing things. Okay, I should get down to business as well.

I don't know why a Director would come to meet me personally. I mean he can practically control the entire Judgment at his leisure, so what's gives?

Still, it isn't good to judge a book by its cover. I decided to hear them out. Still, I had to ask her...

"But why me, specifically?"

"As I said before, this is a job fitting for you... and I meant it. Yes, you're more suitable for this task rather than any other individual in Academy City."

"What do you mean...?"

"I would like you to find an individual. An individual whose been missing for quite some time now."

"...!"

There hung an awkward silence between us. But there was a more pressing issue...

"...I'm sorry, Kumokawa-san. I may be Judgment, but finding missing people... it isn't my forte exactly. So, I really don't think I'm the one most suited for this job."

"Please don't interrupt me, Kamijou-san."

...Damn. I'm struck speechless. The girl was able to silence me by just raising her voice a bit.

Calm down.

"I may have said an individual, but perhaps my choice of words was incorrect. I apologize. It's the Grimoire Hunter I wish to find."

"..."

What? Grimoire Hunter? Originally I suspected that she knew that I was predicted to be a future Level 6, but now... the conversation seems to be going somewhere else entirely.

To be honest, I'm genuinely confused now.

"Now I really don't get it, Kumokawa-san. What would something shady like that have to do with me?"

I decided to get straight to the point.

Hearing that, the Director, who has been watching us silently until now, whips out a file and starts paging through it.

"Kamijou Touma. 2nd Ranker in Tokyo Shoto Gakuen. A near-expert prodigy in criminal profiling. Has a history of helping the Tokyo Metropolitan Police department with certain cases. This is you, correct?"

"... That i.."

Where the heck did they get all that data? I could only glare at the Director.

"Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi."

Before I could give an apt response to the director, the girl mentioned something suddenly. My eyes widened in response.

"How much do you know?"

My voice fell down a few octaves. However, neither of them felt intimidated at all.

"Last year, a certain incident took place in Academy City. The media covered it up completely, but we- the BoD- know it better. It was a highly troublesome thing, that Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. Operating on a different set of principles than what we'd call 'normal' science, it was something we were unprepared to face, then. But you already knew that, correct..." The girl's eyes glinted. Those oddly commonplace eyes... before she continued, "...given that it was you who recovered that weapon for that personage in the first place?"

"..."

Now, it's clear... these people. These people... They had me investigated?

"Mr. Kamijou. But we're willing to let it all slide. Let the past be water under the bridge. We know when you recovered that ancient weapon for your client, even you had no idea that it could be used in such a heinous way."

"..."

"So, what I'm offering is a chance at redemption. It's been since some of us have realized the existence of a different set of rules apart from 'conventional' physics. But a different set of rules is all that it is. That's all Magic amounts to. Right now it is incomprehensible to us using scientific principles, but Academy City wishes to master ways to defend itself no matter what sort of rules is employed against it."

I see...

"And now it's come to our notice that a highly troublesome individual is loose in our city with over 2.6 million students. You can understand why we had to intrude upon your privacy, correct?"

I had no words to deny that.

"The existence of Occult isn't something known to the public. It was incredibly difficult finding someone like you. I hope you'll forgive us for taking some liberty of looking into your background..."

It was the Director that spoke now.

"Of course, Kaizumi. Kamijou-san here doesn't mind at all. Of course, no one in their right mind would want to sponsor terrorist activities in this city. Right, Kamijou-san?"

I narrowed my eyes.

That declaration was a veiled threat.

This girl. Was she really someone my age? Her mind was already quite a work of art.

I felt defeated.

I was trying to run from my past. Trying to forcefully forget those aspects about me, but it seems life always has ways around your expectations.

Now it all made sense.

That easy scholarship examination. Everything.

I like to think that I possess a bit above-average intellect, but that basic mathematics and aptitude paper isn't something that'll be hard for an esper to crack, considering even Level 2 espers need to do some pretty heavy mental calculations for determination of their Personal Reality values.

I didn't come here. I was brought here... by these guys.

Still, records about the existence of Magicians is pretty much non-existent. To be able to fish my name out of there, Academy City is truly something to be feared.

Besides, it isn't like I couldn't understand Kumokawa's perspective.

Only a magician can truly understand magic. I may be wet behind my ears regarding magic, but I certainly knew about its existence. Not to mention that I'm not affiliated with any organization or religious establishment of any sort. In the end, she had no options but to reel someone like me in.

"...But I didn't cut it. I couldn't use anything apart from basic magic."

I fixed my posture, try to calm my breathing again, and answer. But the Director opened his mouth once more. "Even so you have some knowledge regarding Original Grimoires, am I correct?"

...Just how the hell far did they dig?

Original Grimoires were very dangerous things. Even that person didn't wish to have Kusanagi's Original Grimoire, but rather the artifact itself.

Finding a grimoire hunter? No one apart from psychopaths would feel the need to pursue something like that. Does Kumokawa-san want me to hunt a psychopath?

Could it be that Academy City is going to start magical experimentation next? But that's just absurd! Espers are incapable of performing magic in the first place.

"So, are you in or not, Kamijou-san?"

Was this supposed to be a choice, right? Like hell there was...

"I'll do it." I sighed.

Defeated, I decided to go all in. There was really no other choice for me.

"Never a doubt, Kamijou-san! Never a doubt!" Kumokawa-san grinned widely. Her smile wouldn't look out of place on an innocent girl. But that made her facade that much more terrifying for me.

"I'm not sure whether you know this, but I'll just warn you in case. All grimoires are pretty much compilations of holistic knowledge not meant for mortal minds. Nothing good can come out of ever using them... And even before that, an amateur will just get themselves hurt messing with them."

When I said that, her face got serious. She was seriously thinking about my question.

"The TOWER."

"What?"

"The TOWER isn't comprised just of espers alone. They have magicians in their ranks as well. And right now, considering that they are contra mundum, both magic and science alone cannot be used to resist them. They'll just plainly use Science to counter Magic, and Magic to counter Science."

"The TOWER?"

"I suppose there's no need to explain the TOWER to you. Considering you've been part of Judgment for quite some time now."

"Yeah."

The TOWER. The largest and perhaps the most evil criminal organization in the world... Perhaps it would be better to label them as extremists or terrorists.

Unlike normal terrorists, however, they have no political goals.

That made them extremely dangerous and unpredictable.

Carnage for the sake of carnage. Chaos simply for causing chaos. They challenged both social order and moral complex from its very foundations.

"What's more, the leaders of the TOWER, are truly something else entirely. They aren't something that very many normal espers can hope to beat."

"I see."

I haven't met any of them, but I can imagine that they must be truly fearsome beings if they can make a girl like Kumokawa-san make such a face.

That's another truly frightening thing about the TOWER. No one knows who they are.

No matter how huge of a behemoth Academy City is, it can lose to attrition against an invisible enemy.

Being shrouded in mystery, their leaders have never acted openly, but no one who has had dealings with them is alive to tell the tale. Be they be espers or anything else.

A powerful magician is almost as powerful as a Level 5 esper. So, there's no telling what will happen if they all seriously started going on a rampage in Academy City.

"We as the rulers of Academy City cannot allow their wanton atrocities to continue endangering innocent lives in the City. That's why we seek to find an expert. A person with in-depth knowledge regarding the workings of the magical world."

"Which is why you're seeking the person you asked me to look into...? Correct?"

"Exactly. All magic comes from these grimoires it seems. So, its best to start at the source."

Alright, I think I've got it.

Now then... what to do.

To be honest, I'm not too keen on the idea of going on a manhunt for grimoires, or grimoire-hunters for that matter.

The whole reason I gave up on being a magician was because I found the contents of the grimoires very disturbing.

I was barely able to read a couple of those books before I felt my grasp on reality slip.

So the thought of getting involved again is kind of depressing.

Still... I had given my word. And I- Kamijou Touma- is someone who keeps his promises.

"So, where do I start then?"

Hearing me ask that, the Director puts a small attache-case on the desk and opens it.

"This is her name. Sadly, that's all we know..."

He pulls out a piece of paper from in it and gives it to me.

[INDEX LIBRORUM PROHIBITORUM] was written on it.

* * *

Notes:

Yup, the background story of Index might be changed a bit+ plus I plan on making her a bit more useful other than being a gluttonous freeloader. She'll also be a lot more mature. Also, you should note that it is said that Touma was able to read some part of an Original Grimoire, which is said to illegible to normal human beings. Of course, he thinks that this is the norm. He was greenhorn magician who quit in the earlier stages. :D

That's it for today ^^

Guest reviews:

Guest: Yup, his leveling is slow because he's trying to approach it the wrong way. His power just increased despite him doing nothing but Judgment field/office work. That's not how esper powers are supposed to level up. They try putting values in Personal Reality for tangible results. Touma doesn't do this, and hence the reason despite his AIM(?) level increasing, he still has no idea what his powers are. Also, regarding Aisa, I'll let you in on a small secret: she's a bit different from the canon version. Since it is narrated from Touma's POV, he doesn't know she's a Level 2 because she never once demonstrated any of her powers nor has she revealed anything about them to him in these past 5 months. Also, this Aisa's got some secrets of her own as well, apart from Deep Blood that is. Hope that clarifies some of the doubts.

As always thanks for the detailed review. I greatly appreciate it ^^

Use code S7: I plan to complete it too. So please rest assured :D And thanks for supporting me with your review. It motivates me!

So that's it for today...

Hope to see you soon again. Darth out~


	6. The Children of Science

Index Librorum Prohibitorum.

That's the name of the grimoire-hunter I'm tasked to track down.

Well then... Now that I've finished both my classes and my part-time job, where should I start?

It's not exactly easy to track down a person, doubly so when they are on the run and have their guard up.

"What the hell, man? At least Kumokawa-san could have provided me with a photograph. How am I supposed to track someone if I don't even know who that is?"

Well, normally, it won't be an issue. Judgment has its way around such problems, but I'm almost certain that this is a special case.

There's no reason for Kumokawa-san to not give me a picture since she's the one who approached me with her problem in the first place. Makes no sense to hide things from me as she's the obvious benefactor.

This only meant one thing: she really doesn't have a picture. Umm... this complicated things.

Academy City's surveillance systems are top-notch.

So if one of its Directors couldn't dig up that info, there's hardly any possibility of Judgment having that kind of data.

Still, I tried looking into it using Judgment's resources. The results were vanilla... which was kinda like I expected.

I couldn't help but sigh...

Still, while that's the case, it isn't like I don't have an idea where to start.

A magician capable of evading Academy City's avant-garde security systems. There's no way he or she can be a normal being.

And tracking down abnormal beings prove comparatively easier than tracking down common people.

It's a good thing I've some experience with this kind of things.

Should I consider myself lucky? ...Perhaps not. This sort of knowledge is exactly what dragged me into this mess, you know.

Therefore, it's only apt to call my understanding of the situation a silver lining to the proverbial dark cloud.

I don't know whether to cry or to laugh at this.

Back to the topic... About tracking him or her down.

The technique I have in mind is completely unprofessional, but I felt like it might work surprisingly in this case.

Also, I don't think Kumokawa-san's a person who cared a great deal about work ethics. Rather, on the contrary, she looked like someone who followed the 'end defines the means' policy.

The technique I'm talking about is chasing urban legends.

When people witness supernatural phenomena, they really don't keep mum about it. They tend to exaggerate and raise a fuss, creating all sorts of weird rumors.

This is more so in the case of espers... They are scientifically educated, so there's a fair chance of them noticing the absurdity of large scale magical spells.

Thus, to conclude, in my opinion, it may be impossible for a magician to evade all surveillance system in Academy City without the usage of some sort of magic. And given the scale of Academy City's surveillance, this magic is bound to be something grand, which in turn will attract some unintentional attention.

For example, if a very busy place looks empty... a people clearing spell may be used. It's odd stuff like that that eventually end up becoming urban rumors...

Thats exactly the sort of things where I plan to start looking. Investigating word of mouth or urban legends.

The downside is that a lot of legwork is required.

Honestly, this isn't a job for a Judgment officer. I felt it was more like the work of a private investigator.

Still, I needed a clue to find him or her. If that clue helps me understand the nature of this elusive entity, it might prove a bit easier for me to prepare some kind of bait to flush him or her out.

Still, first things first... right now my throat is parched. It would be awesome if something passed these dried lips of mine...

As I think about various things, I wondered whether it's a good idea to hit the Abyss.

* * *

Alright, here we are...

The Abyss. One of the best up-and-coming watering holes in the District.

In the end, I wound up coming here eventually. Is it the work of Fate I wonder, because I was walking on autopilot just now.

And judging from the look of things here, I guess it seems she's here today as well.

Not that I mind, though. In fact, I am a bit relieved to see her here, again. After all, I don't have a lot of friends in Academy City. Well, a couple of faces come to my mind. But, I guess, at least, I don't have that many sane level-headed ones.

Still, it might surprise many if they ever come to know that the Ace of Tokiwadai would show up at a cramped shady place like this...

Yup, that's right. Misaka Mikoto- one of the first friends I made since I came here- has decided to drop by this place today as well.

Or rather I should say she's started to frequent this place. Is it a good thing? I'll leave it open to interpretation...

Still, I wouldn't exactly blame her for a bit.

She's a human being, and I'm sure even Level 5s have their own morose times. Who are we to judge?!

Speaking of Level 5s... it's been quite some time since I learned Misaka-san's a Level 5 esper. You have Judgment to thank for that. And it seemed that she has a secret of hobby of playing vigilante as well.

Well, while normally Judgment doesn't appreciate civilians endangering themselves, this was Misaka-san we're talking about. In the end, even the higher-ups had no choice but to just let her do what she wanted.

Judgment doesn't have time or resources to stop Level 5 espers from doing some good work.

One of the major reasons for this is because Judgment doesn't really consider Level 5s as normal civilians. They are categorized as an extrajudicial military force outside the sphere of Judgment's jurisdiction according to Academy City's Penal Code.

Now that I think about it, isn't that fairly amazing!? To be a one-man department or military force...

"Misaka-san? Fancy seeing you here..."

The chestnut-haired girl was surprised to hear someone call her name from behind. Lifting her head from the table she looked at me.

"Mhmm? Oh, it's just you, Touma."

"Ufffu..."

She wore her usual brown pumpkin shorts and a bluish jacket over her blouse. A total street look I'd say. It was oddly thoughtful of her to never show up here wearing an Ojou-sama uniform from Tokiwadai.

But apart from that what struck me as odd was that her forehead looked beet red. It was probably because she was lying slouched over her hands. Still, seeing that, I failed to hide my laughter.

"Hey, what's so funny, dolt?"

"No, it's just... No, I can't... ufffufu..."

I tried not to go into a laughing hysteria. But it was really hard not to do so seeing her like this, I don't know why... but it tickled my funny bone somewhere.

In the end, I succumbed to a laughing fit, causing Misaka-san to roll out her eyes. Still, it is understandable if she was pouting or if she was genuinely confused about what was going on.

"Okay, okay... I'm sorry! I'm sorry!..."

"Hmmm... well, whatever..."

"Misaka-san, you aren't drunk, are you?"

I knew she wasn't. Besides, there's no way that a commercial bar will give her a drink with any alcohol content. Through normal means, at least. But this was the Abyss- a place with its own laws- so I had to make sure...

Hearing that, Misaka-san made a face as if she'd bit into a lemon. "There's no way. I don't even like the smell... so what gives?"

She lifted her empty glass of orange juice to show me.

"Nothing at all. Just had made sure. I'd hate to take you all the way to your dorms if you somehow managed to get drunk off the atmosphere here. You know, it will be front-page news if the Ace of Tokiwadai showed up at her hostel drun-."

"Shush... you MORON! Didn't I tell you not to call me a Level 5 or the Ace or anything else like that while I'm here? What if the peeps here realize that I'm one of the seven? There'll be no end to my troubles."

At that, I could only smile awkwardly.

There's no way that the people here don't know.

Hell, even I was able to guess she was here before I even saw her.

From the oddly lopsided dominance of electrokinetic espers present in the room, it was fairly obvious, you see...

This place is originally quite silent. But now it's almost like a tavern. And there's an odd festive mood here when Misaka-san's around...

You can say that electro-espers started frequenting this place ever since she started showing up here like clockwork.

"It's not like I came here to meet you or anything. This place seems oddly comforting to me lately. Don't you think it's strange?"

"Uhuh..."

Actually, it isn't that strange at all.

I'm not sure whether Misaka-san has realized this or not, but there seems to be a scientific reason why she's so comfortable with this place.

This place is like a congregation of electrokinetic espers now.

Based on what I learnt from Komoe-sensei, every esper has a forcefield or a sort of aura around them called AIM.

AIM energy are waves by nature. So, when two electrokinetic espers happen to be sufficiently close to together, there's a good chance that their AIM waves will start interacting positively.

Constructive Interference, I think it was called.

Hence, the reason for so many electrokinetic espers to be drawn towards Misaka-san, subconsciously.

She was like their alpha. They all subconsciously came to bask in her presence just like how people go to do sunbathing.

Normally, we'd expect that sort of synergy in places like Tokiwadai which is filled to brim with high-tiered espers. But that's not the case because the atmosphere there is adulterated with AIM of all sorts of espers. Not just electro-espers. This causes negative resonance, thus canceling out all positive effects.

That's where this quaint little bar stood out... A haven for all electro-espers. And from the look of things, it's clear that not even Misaka-san's is above the positive influence of this leyline of electro-AIM energy.

"Come to think of it... I remember you saying something similar in the past."

"Really? But it's really true, though..." Misaka-san looked happy for some reason. "...You tend to keep tabs on most trivial things. It's weird, but that's quite a plus point..."

"Gomen... Gomen... I'm a bit late. Ah! Kamijou-san... you're here as well. Welcome to the Abyss! Have you been waiting for long?"

"Oh, Yukari-chan... don't worry~ don't worry~ I just got here. Were you running errands today as well?"

Just as I was making small talk with Misaka-san, the bunny-ears wearing barkeep returned. I hadn't taken much notice of this, but she was absent until now...

"Ah... About that... Ummm... you know how Chinatsu can be a bit klutzy. Today she broke a bottle of a single malt accidentally. So, I got to get an earful from the owner for not teaching her properly. Haha~"

Her usamimi drooped while she said that. Perhaps there was a bit more involved than her just getting an earful... My condolences, Yukari-chan!

Still, owner, huh... I've never seen him around. Apparently, he's quite a bigshot in the town. Runs a lot of bar and hotel chains. Just her luck to have her cousin mess up things when he finally showed up to inspect.

"You have it rough, Saotome-san."

"Oh, not at all, Misaka-san. It's nothing. By the way, Kamijou-san, what would you like to have today? The usual?"

"Nah... I want something stronger this time. Let's see... I'll have this Aunt Roberta today."

"A-Aunt Roberta?A-Are you sure?"

"I guess I am..."

"I see... S-Sure! Then, one Aunt Roberta coming right up..."

"Hey, what's up with that drink you just ordered, Touma?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just felt like downing something packing a punch. Had a rough day, you know."

"That's almost pure alcohol. There's no excuse to drink up something like that. And how come they are serving it to you so readily. Aren't you below the permissible drinking age limit as well?"

The girl with orange juice started chiding me. The awkward feeling I got is like how a bacon-lover feels when a vegan lectures him about ill-effects of eating meat...

Well, what she said is true though. There's no way a reputed establishment would sell hard liquor to underaged students. That's why I had to pull some strings...

Man, it really is hard getting stuff like this in Academy City. How the hell did Aogami manage to make a connection like this? But then again: there's no way I'll ever let Misaka-san know about this, right?

Instead I say...

"Perhaps it's my charm, Misaka-san? I heard it works wonders, right? ...Perhaps Yukari-chan is just curious about my alcohol tolerance. Last time I had like 70 shots of pure vodka and I didn't even feel tipsy... It should have been a world record."

"7-70? That's quite unbelievable. You'd have to be a zombie or something to do that?"

"I really don't know... but it seems alcohol is working less and less on me every day."

"That can't be good. Your body adapting to higher levels of alcohol isn't nice you know. If your body's a machine, then what you're doing is overloading it, wearing down its gears..."

"You think so, too?"

Frankly speaking, I think so as well... I wonder what sort of body can handle 2 liters of vodka like tap water without barely feeling anything. I knew that there was something wrong with me...

"Yea... Did you think I was kidding around?"

"Here's your Aunt Roberta, Kamijou-san... I've prepared one more bottle just in case. So, please holler if you need it..."

"There's no need! He'll be having only this much, Saotome-san. Even that I'm not sure whether I should let him." I felt a primeval need to cover my glass when Misaka-san looked at it. "...I knew this guy's an idiot, but I didn't think you were one as well... serving this dolt something like that."

Both me and Yukari-chan could only smile awkwardly at Misaka-san's scathing comment.

Gotta drink fast. Else this glass is in danger...

GULP GULP GULLLP GULLLLPPPPP... SHAAAAAA

I emptied the glass in one swig. Mission accomplished. Did you see that orange girl? That's how grown-ups drink...

"..."

Ano... Misaka-san, I'm sorry to have bothered you... but would you please mind not looking at this poor Kamijou-san like he's some steaming pile of wet garbage.

"*sigh... So, Idiot, what's the problem you were facing this time? ...Considering you just downed such a lethal cocktail?"

Surprisingly, Misaka-san let the matter drop...

"It's no biggie, actuall-."

"And you sincerely think I'm gonna buy that, don't you? Even after spending so much time together? And here I thought you would know me by now."

"That's..."

Should I decline just her?

Honestly, I'm not sure about involving her in this TOWER business. I mean... they are incredibly evil people that don't deserve to mentioned in the same sentence as her.

"That's the face of a man looking for some excuse. I've seen so many that I can tell one with my eyes closed."

*sigh*

Now that she's latched on, there's no hiding it. At least, I'll give her a bone.

"Okay. I'll let you in on my situation. But only on one condition... you'll let me know what's bothering you as well."

"What?..."

"..."

"When did you notice?"

"Since the start. Did you think I wouldn't notice, Biribiri? ...Like you said, having spent so much time together, I can kinda read you like an open book, you know."

"..."

For some reason, Misaka-san turned away. Was she feeling alright?

"Mine is nothing major. See... I even ordered an orange juice. There's no way I'm having a big problem. And don't call me Biribiri... Just call me Mikoto."

"..."

"..."

I refused to back down.

"... Alright! Alright! I'll tell you what's worrying me. Just promise me that you wouldn't laugh."

"S-Sure! Why would I laugh at your problem? I'm not that cold-hearted you know..."

"..."

"... Alright! Since it's your idea, you go first."

"B-Baka... why would I go first? Doesn't it make sense for you to go first?"

"Look there's even a saying: Ladies first! I'm just trying to be a gentleman you know."

"Gentle... my foot... weren't you someone pro-gender equality? Also, aren't guys supposed to take a lead at times like this?"

No comment. I just grinned widely at that...

"So, what's it gonna be, Ace? You in, or out~?"

I don't know when exactly it started happening, but lately I am beginning to enjoy teasing her.

Normally, Level 5s come across as inviolable beings. Never in my right mind would I have thought that I'd meet them... much less befriend one.

But looking at the cute angry face Misaka-san's making right now, she felt no different from a normal girl on all levels.

Perhaps that's why she felt so approachable.

When I first learned that she was a Level 5, I had second thoughts about contacting her.

I even stopped responding to her texts or calls.

But then one day, she appeared at my room and busted down the front door.

I vividly remember that day... It was late night, and I almost peed myself when I saw a railgun smash my front door to bits.

Why'd she do that? Apparently, she was incredibly worried...

Paying for that door afterwards was a hassle, but I couldn't bring myself to hate her for doing something like that.

After that, we started hanging out... Misaka-san had the bad habit of cutting curfews. I don't know what she's doing out there late night. But I can take a guess: it was probably her vigilante stuff. But, no thanks to that, there were even a couple of times when she had to crash at my place.

"...I-It's... you... know... that frog-ish mascot I kinda lik-"

"Ah, I get it. You don't have to tell me... You want another Gekota plushie, right?"

"MORON... don't interrupt me. It was you who made me say it... And DON'T LAUGH, YOU PROMISED."

"I swear I'm not laughin... UFFUFUFU..."

"NO, YOU TOOTALLLLY ARE!"

Misaka-san stated that with a flushed face, her arms flailing around. If this were to be a manga... I'm sure there'd been steam coming out from her ears as well.

"Geez... Be a bit more delicate you know, ahoo..."

"Oh, kay. Cool! Cool! That was refreshing! So... what's the problem? If you want that plushie so bad, why not just go buy it? Hell... I can buy it for you if you want. It'll be on your tab, though."

I wiped the tears that came out due to laughter and asked her.

"Money's not the problem here, Touma. And it's a strap, not a plushie... Idiot. The problem here is that there are only ten of those pieces in existence. There's a reason why it's called SUPER FLYING LEGENDARY EMERALD GEKOTA. One of those pieces was supposed to show up at AnimeCon in Academy City, but that cunning vixen got her nails into it before I arrived."

Flying what?

"By vixen... do you mean Shokuhou-san?"

Shokuhou Misaki... MENTAL_OUT another Level 5 esper from Tokiwadai. She goes by her moniker "The Queen" and has amassed quite a passionate clique.

She has a tenancy of coming up too often in Misaka-san's conversations, so I had her secretly investigated using Judgment resources.

Billionaire. Intelligent. Kind. Charitable. Not to mention an Onee-san-ish figure totally out of place on a middle-schooler.

She seems to be a nice person. I wonder why these two can't get along at all...

"Yes. Now that she has taken Gekota hostage, I'm totally at my wit's end... Tell me what should I do, Tooouuma?"

So this was a Level 5s dark secret? What can I say? To be honest, I feel so overwhelmed with emotions right now...

"I have no words, Misaka-san. I can't even begin to comprehend the true extent of this immense problem, so the advice isn't something I can give this time. I'm sorry!"

"Idiot...!"

"...But if it is any consolation, I have something I won recently, you can have that..."

"...Did you even hear what I said... nothing can ever replace the SUPER FLYING LEGENDARY EMERALD GEKOTA... What can even come close to tha-"

Seeing the pinkish thing I was wearing on my index finger, I felt like Misaka-san's eyes became wider than saucers.

"That's... I-Is that what I think it is?"

"Yup, I think so. I won this in that AnimeCon gacha that day. I think it was called ULTRA LEGENDARY something something pyo-pyo something. I normally wouldn't have taken it, but I figured you'd probably want this."

I died a bit inside when I admitted I'd been to AnimeCon. It's basically like declaring you're an otaku to the wide-open world, you know. Very embarrassing stuff.

"Really? You really really mean to give me this ULTRA SUPER LEGENDARY SWIMSUIT RUBY PYONKO DELUXE PEARL EDITION...?!"

Well, Misaka-san. Asking me whether I'll give it to you after you snatched it from my fingers already is kind of, you know...

I could only laugh awkwardly...

"But this is really unfair... I've been trying my damnedest to get a rare Gekota till now, how come you get a super-rare one without even trying?! My collector's spirit is wounded!"

"Wait, is it that something rare?"

"Very... This one is even rarer than the Gekota Shokuhou stole from me. There are only 3 of these ever made in history, and two of them are with super high-end antique collectors. So, if I were to calculate the price of this Gekota... Well, I'd say there'd be a lot of Gekoers who would easily pay billions of USD to get their paws on this one."

"W-Wait. B-Billions? I'll make billions if I put that thing on A-bay? Misaka-san... on second thoughts perhaps I should keep it with myself aftera-"

"NOOOOOOOOOO... Don't say it. Please don't say it. Not my Pyonko. How can you even think of selling Pyonko off to some random guy just because he has more money? That's human rights violation! Can't you see how happy Pyonko's with me right now?"

Misaka-san hugged her Pyonko strap tight and looked at me as if I just asked her for her kidney.

Wait... Did she seriously think I'd take it back?

I- Kamijou Touma- haven't fallen so far into the abyss to ask for the gifts I gave back. Still losing a billion left a bad aftertaste in my mouth. But I was really saying the truth when I said I took it just for her in the first place.

"Just kidding! Misaka-san... did you take me for such a guy?"

"Really? You aren't going to send Pyonko away?"

Misaka-san looked at me with her large wet watery eyes.

"Nope. How can even do that? It's human trafficking basically, right?"

When I patted her head, I could practically see an invisible tail wagging around behind her.

Just what's up with this incredibly embarrassing situation?!

Right now, thanks to Misaka-san's eccentricity, I can feel the ire of an entire room on my skin.

Oops, how could I forget? We're at a bar that was filled with secret Misaka worshippers. Making her look like this, I'm sure I'd be facing some trouble in the back alleys pretty soon.

But that's an issue for another day...

"...Uhum. *cough cough*"

I motioned to Misaka-san with my eyes. It was only then that she regained her bearings.

Flushing crimson immediately, I'm sure she's feeling more embarrassed than me.

I stole a peek at Misaka-san's face.

Wh-What the hell?!

She's not embarrassed at all. Rather she's looking elated.

Was she always this weird?

This girl is dangerous. I should be more carefu-

Just when I finished thinking of it... Misaka-san's face changed. It turned normal in an instant. It was like an invisible shutdown button was pressed inside her brain.

"Thank you, Touma. I really didn't think you'd be this thoughtful."

"Well, I'm glad that you're happy. I took it for you in the first place, so it's yours now..."

For some reason, Misaka-san looked away again. Don't tell me I said something weird again?

When she turned back...

"So, what was your problem? Now that I'm feeling quite motivated... whatever be your problem or mission, even if you ask me to fight God himself, I think I just might do that..."

Misaka-san pumped up her fists, looking up towards the ceiling. Oh, she sure's pretty fired up! Did she get finally go Super Saiyan or something?

"Lol, I'm sure you will..." I raised a toast to her enthusiasm. Pity, it was filled with water, though.

Misaka-san turned to face me. I think she was really honest when she said she'd do anything I ask of her.

"Okay, then... here goes nothing... Misaka-san... I want you to answer very seriously." I heard Misaka-san gulping when I said that...

"...How much do you know about urban legends in Academy City?"

* * *

Guest Reviews and Notes:

It's been a while homies. I'm kinda glad that my first fic is being loved by so many peeps. Nothing can make an author feel more special. So, here's a slightly longer chapter to show my sincere thanks...

By the way, what do you think of this new take on Touma x Mikoto relationship? I made her a bit more mature, but now that I look at it: she really hasn't changed all that much.

I'm fairly new to the site, by the way, and I'm beta-ing it myself. So please lemme know if you spot any errors or plotholes.

As always... please R&R...

Guest: Actually, TOWER isn't a place or construct. It's more of an idea or position of power: kinda like God's Right Seat. Except none of them are out in the open, and they are all secretive as all hell. So, I think Misaki's Mental_Out might prove more useful than Awaki's Move Point. Thanks a lot for the review, buddy. As always it didn't fail to put a smile on my face ^^

Sleipnir: Radical, isn't it? He's a failed magician, lol. Normally, failed magicians can't practice the Power Curriculum Programme, but there's a reason for Touma's ability to do so... Thanks for giving me support. I hope you liked this chapter as well.

Well, then... time to say a short goodbye...

See ya soon...

Next time, more characters will be introduced ;)

Take care...

.

.

.

.

**_[PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED A BIT TO ACCOMMODATE SOME CHANGES THAT ONE OF MY REVIEWERS POINTED OUT REGARDING MIKOTO'S CHARACTER. I THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND APOLOGISE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE CAUSED.]_**


	7. The Index

...I knew this wasn't going to be easy.

Yesterday, the moment I asked Misaka-san about urban legends, she seemed to go into some hyper-mode.

Regrettably, while it seemed Misaka-san was as clueless about urban legends in Academy City like me, she wouldn't let that be the end of it.

Because she said she had a 'friend' who's kind of a specialist in the area.

Now, that was a piece of information that piqued my interest greatly...

A specialist? That was new... Who investigates urban legends seriously nowadays? Can it be another Magician, perhaps?

Misaka-san offered to arrange a meetup with her 'friend', but I had to decline that offer, much to her chagrin.

If that girl is indeed a specialist in the field of the 'abnormal', I didn't want to reveal myself so easily before her.

Like they say: a little caution goes a long way to prevent a fall...

Still, just when I thought she'd let that matter slide, Misaka-san decided to video-call her for an update.

And... thus, while not physically, I had the honor of meeting another one of her friends, Saten Ruiko-san.

A girl with quite a bubbly personality, indeed. Having met her on that video-call, I'm quite embarrassed to think I even seriously considered her to be a Magician.

She really didn't have that egoistic aura that all magicians do.

A plain normal girl...

As for why she decided to pursue urban legends... Of that, I'm unsure. Perhaps, she's just an eccentric, the daredevil type, just like how Misaka-san's for that frog mascot.

But if she's acting and her cheery personality is a mere front, then I can't imagine how incredible and dangerous of a magician she'd really be.

Saten Ruiko-san. I haven't let my guard down around her, but based on what I saw yesterday- she seems like a fun person to hang around.

Also, I have trouble believing Misaka-san would ever befriend a bad person. Whatever I say about her, that girl has a way to understand people's hearts.

Alright, enough talking about Misaka-san or her friend. I'll be able to find out what kind of person she is when I meet her directly, for I'm sure it is bound to happen someday.

So, forming conclusions, I'll leave it to that day, okay?

But thanks to Saten-san, I got a bunch of potential leads.

Actually, a bunch is an understatement.

Misaka-san jotted down each and every one of the urban legends Saten-san spoke of, and not unexpectedly, there was like three-pages worth of written material when she finally handed me that thing.

The power of Gekota is scary! Really!

That was the gist of what happened yesterday.

Today, however, I decided to ditch my school.

I have a lot of credits anyway, so ditching one day won't matter much. Speaking about ditching, isn't it two weeks since Aogami showed up?

I wonder what that bloke's up to?

I did my Judgment work though... My boss is scary, you know.

Okay, back to topic...

I looked at the paper Misaka-san gave me yesterday. Right now it was full of strikethroughs...

I had stricken out the possibilities where I deemed magical action was implausible.

Having investigated all day at Judgment 135th office, I had managed to bring down the number of concerning urban legends to a mere three.

_"The Legend of the moving Ghost Park."_

_"The flame-eating demon that appears every Saturday midnight..."_

_"The flashing Bookstore."_

Now all three of them seemed quite plausible using magic.

The first one could be an exaggeration based on an esper's subconscious observation of a people clearing field.

The second one could be some kind of flaming construct that magicians are known to employ, for example: a golemancer may be able to summon flaming golems.

As for the third one, call it my gut instinct, but it just simply struck me as odd...

Investigating a magician using people clearing spell is hard, and today wasn't Saturday to investigate the second rumor.

So, I decided to start by investigating the third one...

_The flashing Bookstore._

Finding antique bookstores were easy. There weren't that many in Academy City. So I was able to go to some of them today itself.

I thought, despite this being Academy City, there might be some occult bookstores hidden by.

As I expected... it was a bust!

While the bookstores I visited certainly had old, dusty-looking books of great value- none of them even had a slight hint of magical presence in them.

Well, it isn't like I expected results on my first try itself, it was a bit disappointing.

Still, it's getting late, so I'll just try again tomorrow.

Hmmm?...

Just as I thought about it, suddenly I spotted an antique store just in front of me.

Huh? I could've sworn it wasn't there a second ago, maybe I was kind of out of it.

It's a little small, but it looks well taken care of. Okay, I'll call it quits after I check this one out. It won't take long as I'm sure there'll be nothing of magical value here as well...

I yawn as I open the door and enter the shop...

"Ohh, this is...!"

Seeing the shelves, I'm impressed.

It might be my sense of depth, but does the store look a bit bigger than it looked from the outside?

And this selection... I haven't seen such an incredible collection of books outside Tokyo Library.

I might be able to find something here.

"Are you looking for something?"

"Eh? Ah, yeah..."

At a sudden voice from behind, I turn around.

An employee? It's a tall beauty wearing glasses.

Her suit is wide open awfully wide, and the view is quite sensational.

Her sharply cut slacks emphasize her shapely legs.

All I can manage is a flustered non-response as the beauty smiles bewitchingly.

"Haha, it's a bad habit of mine to gather books together haphazardly. I imagine it'll be hard to find a certain book in this mess. I'll help you... Ah, forgive me. I haven't introduced myself yet."

"Ah..."

It took me a while to notice this, but I sense that something's not right with this place...

Like how I'm just continuing with the flow of conversation like it was only natural.

"I'm the owner here. My name is, hmm... Call me Tetra. I look forward to your patronage."

"I-I see... name's Kamijou Touma. It's been a pleasure."

I find myself returning her introduction.

She has a slightly strange way of talking...

"Well, what kind of books are you looking for?"

Er... well, I'm not looking for anything, actually. I just wanted to investigate an urban legend. By doing that, I wanted to find a suitable bait to lure a grimoire-hunter.

Wait, grimoire-hunter? I have an idea. Let's try my luck...

"Well... you see, what I'm looking for is a little unusual..."

To bait a grimoire-hunter, won't a very powerful grimoire act as a sufficient bait?

"Hmm. For example... an Original Grimoire, perhaps?"

"W-Wha...?!"

Not expecting to hear those words, I'm struck speechless. How does she know what I'm after?

"Ahaha... Please, don't look at me like that. It's nothing special. When you've run a bookstore as long as I have, you can just tell when a customer's looking for something... unusual."

...Is that even possible?

This woman looks to be in her late twenties. So for how long was she running this bookstore, anyway?

I strengthen my caution.

This is no ordinary person.

The woman smiles faintly, as though she may or may not have read my thoughts.

Her smile is inhumanly bewitching. Perhaps, it's just my imagination, but I feel like there's something incredibly devilish behind her smile.

"You know... people looking for grimoires are incredibly special. I can tell them apart at a glance."

What does that mean?

"...Sometimes I wonder... Although it seems like they are looking for a grimoire, couldn't it be a grimoire is actually altering that person's destiny, thus drawing them towards it?"

As the woman says this, her smile never falters...

"Always remember, a person doesn't choose a grimoire; it's the grimoire that chooses its master."

She pulls a book from the nearby shelf. On its cover is written The Book of Enoch.

It can't be...

An Original Grimoire?!

Just like that?

"Grimoires. The source of all Magick. And powerful magicians who seek to use them to work miracles..."

I cast my eyes towards the shelves.

How could I not notice them?

Ars Notoria, Book of Abramelin, Clavis Inferni, Clavicula Salomonis...

Magiae Naturalis, Kyradenis, Book of Armadel, Book of Honorius...

Secrets of Albertus Magnus, Livre de Esperitz, Le Livre d'Or...

Book of Sogya, De Heptarchia Mystica, Grand Grimoire...

All of them were grimoires. Original Grimoires.

I knew this place was unusual, but this...

This... Even after I see them I can't believe.

Why couldn't I sense magical power here? The answer is quite simple... The amount of sheer magical power here is so immense, that it's utterly incomprehensible to normal human minds.

Kind of like how humans cannot hear ultrasonic waves...

I look at Tetra... or rather the person that claimed the owner of this place.

"Grimoires hide such vast power within them that normal people drive themselves to suicide after having seen one. Compendiums of such incalculable power, don't you think that grimoires might have souls and wills of their own as well?"

Normally, that stream of thought would be considered sheer idiocy... but coming from someone like her, it frightened me to the core that I could see her having a point.

I once read a grimoire. Remembering what I felt then, I can't even bring myself to say that this woman is talking nonsense.

The thoughts of a grimoire.

Hatred. Melancholic Joy. Pleasure. Pain.

All known human emotions rolled into one.

Truly they aren't something meant to be comprehended by mortal minds.

I like to think that I survived thanks to my mental fortitude, but I can totally see a grimoire corrupting the mind of some lesser human.

It was just as Tetra-san said: it drives them to suicide.

...Damn, I'm starting to feel sick.

This is exactly why I stopped being a magician... because I couldn't handle this. Just what am I doing here...?

"Oh my... Are you alright? You look kind of pale."

"No... I just felt a little dizzy. It's nothing. Anyway, since you know that much we can get straight to the point. Will you sell that grimoire to me?"

The Original Grimoire in her hands... The Original Book of Enoch, also known as Liber Loagaeth, or Mysteriorum Liber Sextus et Sanctus.

It was a book penned by John Dee and Edward Kelly, and is said to have ushered in a new age of Enochian magic.

Its price is incalculable.

"Sorry, I can't do that."

Her face contorts apologetically.

"W-Why not? If it's the price, you can rest assured. I can probably buy it at whatever price you ask."

The smug face of Kumokawa-san came to my mind as I say that...

"It's not that. I'm afraid I don't have the kind of grimoire you need here."

"Don't have it... Then, what's that thing you're holding? ...Didn't you just explain that it's an Original Grimoire?"

"It is, but this grimoire isn't meant for you. Rather, there's only one out there that's fitting enough for you..."

Huh? I feel like the conversation is taking a strange turn... In the first place, there seems to be a misunderstanding.

"Ah... No, I don't need a grimoire myself. I'm here because my work needs it..."

"Not true! You have been marked by a grimoire! The greatest grimoire in all of Creation! You just haven't realized it yet. With that mark on you, I'm certain no other grimoire would ever dare to harm or forming a contract with you... This little one certainly won't."

"Ehhh?...Ah... Um?"

Damn... She's really getting fired up. Just going on talking, not listening to a word I say.

"They exist, you know. Among the most powerful grimoires, there are those that can create Magic Gods! And then there are those that can bind those Gods to do their bidding. Masters of the former get to become Gods, while masters of the latter get to control these Gods as they see fit... In that sense, isn't being the owner of an Original Grimoire even scarier than being a Magic God?"

"..."

"Thus, there exists a hierarchy among Original Grimoires. And there's no grimoire stronger than the one that has its dibs on you."

I'm totally lost. I've been completely drawn to her pace, unable to get a word in edgewise.

Just like that... I continued to be drawn in into a conversation I never wished to be a part of, you see...

"Now... now... I'm quite interested in the path you'll take, O' _Fragment of the Divine Vessel_!"

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else...

Shadows dance through the fleeting light cast by the city's lamps.

There's the sound of many tires screeching.

At regular intervals, sounds of metal grinding and clanking can be heard- and most importantly there's the sound of gunfire.

A girl runs swiftly through the night.

Her body cuts through the air, her movements quick and graceful like those of a predatory cat.

Silver hair streaming behind her, white skin shining in the darkness, she is like a bolt of lightning, swiftly carving a path through the night.

Her physical abilities are clearly superhuman.

-Even so, the girl is cursing herself.

How useless her new body is.

So weak and frail, and it won't properly move the way she willed it.

Even though the night air felt heavy, the girl felt like she was running underwater.

How great her limitations have become, now that she's finally managed to get out and find herself a compatible body.

It was pathetic and shameful, the girl thought. But she couldn't afford to fail here...

She was forced to come here by her gut instinct- driven like a moth to a distant moon. She had no idea 'why' but it was like an itch she couldn't scratch.

Being summoned here was part of her destiny, and as such, she ran...

Several robots appear from around the corner ahead, all of them armed to the teeth with 1.50 cals.

Their gattling guns are swiftly brought to bear upon the girl as they roar as one.

The girl, however, is no longer there...

A flash of silver hair can be seen from around the corner as bullets strike the concrete in vain, turning them into soft tofu.

Chasing after the girl, the gigantic robots turn the corner.

Perhaps, the one controlling them snickered at this development.

For the girl was running into a dead-end...

But contrary to their expectations, the girl, however, does not stop. She dashes down the alley without slowing, right up to the dead-end... The operators are dumbstruck.

Completely ignoring the law of gravity, the girl has run vertically up the wall...

The robots rush ahead, their operators in panic, but it's too late.

She's already run up the entire building and is now on the roof, from which she jumps.

Bathed in moonlight, she dances through the sky between the skyscrapers.

-However, it is only midflight that the girl realizes she's made a mistake.

Right below her, a boy is walking idly- right through her targeted landing zone.

The girl panics, but it's too late.

There was no time at all.

She liked to think her new body wasn't much heavy, but crashing into a person at terminal velocity?! RIP his unfortunate soul!

* * *

Sometime after being dragged along with the store-owner' craziness, I find myself outside again.

"Damn... I feel like I was in the grip of a demon fox."

Anyway, the sun's already set.

Guess, I'll call it a day.

Maybe tomorrow I'll search even deeper...

But seriously, just who is Tetra-san?! To have such an impressive compendium of Original Grimoires, I'm sure that she's someone very significant in the magical world...

Perhaps, I'll run into her again... Even though I sincerely wished not to.

"...Moooooove! GET OUT OF THE WAAAAAY!"

"Huh?"

Suddenly I hear a shout...

I look around me, but there's no one there. Where did it come from, then?

Has the amount of magical energy I've been exposed to today start causing me auditory hallucinations?! ...I guess a visit is due to the frog-faced Doctor...

"I said MOOOOOVE, YOU FOOOOL!"

I finally notice it.

It's coming from an absolutely unpredictable direction- from above.

Oi Oi, don't tell me someone's going to dump trash on my head?! It's uncool to dump garbage out of balconies, you know...

I quickly shoot my eyes up and try to avoid whatever's falling at me... but it's too late.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

The sudden impact almost squashed me flat into the asphalt below.

Wha!? What the hell?

Through my pain, I turn my eyes on the something that has fallen on top of me.

"D-Damn..."

A woman?! No, a 'girl' is more appropriate...

Though she's petite, I can feel her feminine softness through my clothes.

That's ridiculous. Why would a girl just fall out of the sky?

I meet her eyes- jade green, so clear that I feel like I'm being sucked into them.

"Y-Y-You...! Why did you just stand there?! And how come you are not dead?! Idiot! Blockhead! Cretin! You utter fool!"

-What a nasty tongue.

"And, who the hell expects someone to fall out of the sky?! Also sorry for not being dead, alright! And get off me already!"

I have no idea what's going on, but I've got to do something about this situation.

I try to roll the girl off to the side, but just then...

I hear the sound of metal grinding and tires screeching to a halt. In an instant, the area becomes filled to the brim with 20 feet-tall combat robots.

"Wha... What the hell? What's happening?"

"Tch~ now they've caught up with me because of you."

The gattling guns atop the combat robots all turn in unison. They are pointed... right at us.

This is bad. Very bad.

"P-Peace!"

I raise my hands above my head in surrender.

There's no way a Level 1 esper can fight over a dozen combat robots and come-out of the engagement alive.

Talking it out is indeed the wisest choice...

Instead, I hear an electronic hum and then the sound of metal clicking.

"No. No. No. No. No. Wait! Not cool! That is so not cool!"

The combat robots open fire in response. I remember reading in Judgment logs that ASP-IX robots can discharge as much as over 6000 rounds of 1.50 cals in a minute.

With a dozen of them pointed at me...

Oh, I'm so dead. There won't be enough left of me for a decent funeral.

Still, while I know it's futile, but I reflexively try to shield the girl next to me with my body.

...I hear the sound of guns firing, but I never feel any bullets hit me.

Thinking this as strange, I timidly raise my head.

Between us and the combat robots is a shiny, transparent barrier.

All of the bullets strike the barrier, unable to penetrate it. On the surface of the barrier are carved what looks to be tightly interwoven magical symbols.

Surprised, I look at the girl.

Her eyes are shining coldly as she's holding her hand out towards the combat robots. That hand is shining with a faint light.

This girl's a magician as well?!

"BEGONE, SCRAP!"

The girl casually swings her hand to the side.

Something invisible moves as the robots, each weighing over a ton, are sent flying as if they were swept aside by a giant hand.

Is this the power of magic? Color me impressed! With this, we can easil-

"Kuh... I've used all my magical reserves of power for today..."

I realized that her breathing is labored. Looking closely, I see that she's breaking out in a cold sweat.

"O-Oi! You alright?"

"As I thought... without a contract, I'm..."

...She's fainted.

What am I supposed to do now?

While I'm puzzling over this, something appears amid the cacophony of wild sound.

"I knew that I shouldn't have trusted that bastards inventions. They can't even take care of a single girl for me."

A tall slender girl with soft tea-colored hair appeared at the site.

Normally, what she'd be wearing would be considered very stylish, but it was practically rags now.

She seems to have had quite a fight with somebody.

"That sword-wielding b*tch was tough. Can't believe she took out my team and left me barely standing! And here I thought only three other people in this city can give me a hard time! ...Hey, scrub... I'm kinda pissed here, but I'm too tired to fight. So gimme that girl, and we'll be out, nice and easy."

"...Um. And who might you be?"

"What? You don't know me? Well, that's understandable. Unlike the other six, I'm barely out in the public. I'm Mugino. The 4th Ranked Level 5, at your service. Now that introductions are all done... beat it, Insect?! I really wanna get home before all this blood dries out... it's disgusting, you know."

-Alright, she's giving me a choice.

If I want to live I can just abandon this girl here. Or I can try to protect her, futilely I might add...

If Misaka-san were to be here, it might have been a bit more easier... But life's not that easy, you know.

Still, it wasn't even a choice...

I can't abandon a helpless girl even if it's a Level 5 that's trying to stare me down. That's just not the person I -_Kamijou Touma_\- is.

"No..."

"Alright. Death, it is then..."

From behind Mugino, I saw a green orb manifest... and a split second later, I saw a beautiful green beam of light connect to my chest.

* * *

Guest Reviews:

Guest: Yup. More of them will be showing up as the story moves on... Thanks a lot for the review, buddy ^^

Notes: Touma'll be getting a hint of his powers in the upcoming chapters. That is if he isn't blasted to kingdom come by the Meltdowner.

R&R and Review and Stay tuned for more xD

Cya next time...


	8. My Destiny

It was a mortal blow as abrupt as it was unimaginable.

"Alright. Death, it is then..."

Her voice didn't change: it was condescending as ever before.

The sound of burning flesh. The violent pain. The gushing of blood. Everything felt so surreal... so distant.

The sheer violence as I literally felt a beam of unadulterated electrons instantly vaporize all my innards, it was incomparable to anything I had ever experienced.

It was difficult to think that someone I had barely met, had managed to successfully reap my life.

"GuAhgh..."

I knew she was a Level 5. But what just occured? How did she get me? How did I die?

My thoughts couldn't keep up properly as a power that defied common sense skewered me like a piece of meat.

All I knew is that there was a green beam of light. The same beam which was now piercing my chest.

I could feel blood filling my mouth, my very life pouring forth out of my body.

Death. Even in the icy maws of it, I found that it was something that completely eluded my comprehension.

But, what of my destiny? Am I simply destined to end in this back alley?

Blood started filling my trachea, preventing me from breathing.

I could feel my consciousness grow dim. I have lost so much blood that I could no longer move my limbs.

I could hear the approaching steps of the reaper.

"That's right. It's best for you to die here..."

The Level 5 made her declaration, her beam of death not growing any dimmer as she spoke.

She opened a hole in my existence with inexplicable contempt, yet not without letting a hue of sadness tinge her bearing.

"To tell the truth, I didn't quite want to kill you. Perhaps, I wanted to incapacitate you, but after the fight earlier- I've kinda lost the ability to exert minute control over my powers. Not that it matters much at this point..."

The tea-colored girl expressed a silent regret.

I see. So I guess this is it huh...

Everyone born as a mortal would die as a mortal. It's just common sense. That's the way our world worked.

But death is indeed a funny thing... We all know it's inevitable, that we're all bound to die, but still we seek to associate it with others.

By the way, is that girl alright? It would be an incredible pity if she got hit by the same beam and died.

I wanted to look at her, to confirm her condition. But I couldn't do that: I could no longer move my head or my eyes for that matter, you see.

Even my ability to form coherent thoughts was deteriorating by the second. The blood that gushed out of my chest like a raging torrent had now turned into a mere trickle.

"I'm sorry for today. I'll acknowledge that much. But Scrub, you shouldn't have stood against your betters, you know. Even I don't like killing weak people in vain... It leaves a bad aftertaste in my mouth. But, know what, you may rest easy!"

The Level 5 told me so...

So, according to her, those 'weak' were supposed to kowtow to her from the very start? Like a beaten dog?

Hell, no.

Even with blood filling my mouth and a gaping hole in my chest, I really don't feel like I did anything wrong in the first place.

"Wh..."

As such it wasn't her place to rebuke me... She killed me, sure! That much is true. But it's only that. No one has the authority to question my decision...

I'm not someone who believes having more power made you righteous. And I certainly know at least one person who would definitely agree to that.

I wanted to say something to the girl, but I struggled with my breathing as the beam of light piercing my chest chaffed my flesh from my bone like a rasp.

Death was near!

Indeed, the laws of causality were absolute in this regard: anyone would fall when struck, and die when shot. A wound like this was no different in that regard.

Level 6? Magician? Esper? Greatest Grimoire?

I was born a human, so it only made sense that I would die as one. I was a fool to expect anything more...

There's nothing more to this- a mere anticlimax of a finale.

Underwhelming. Abrupt. Had I possessed the strength I would have likely burst out laughing.

I would die from the _mere prick of a needle_ without even knowing the reason for my demise.

I was but just one of the hapless many. I possess no real powe-

_"Is that really what you think, my Fragment?"_

"Wha..."

Suddenly I heard a voice that seemed oddly familiar yet equally incomprehensible at the same time emerge at the back of my head.

It was my voice, but at the same time, it belonged to someone else as well.

Finally, the Level 5 demoness stopped powering her beam.

Unbearable pain assaulted me, followed by the remainder of my blood gushing out of my mouth.

The green beam gleamed a bit before it disappeared, looking just like the scythe of the grim reaper as if portending death.

And with that, the upper part of my body finally separated from its lower half...

Fresh blood rained all over the asphalt below.

The end came silently and without any warning-

"Ah..."

Yielding to the force of gravity, the separated halves of my body began falling towards the ground.

Was this truly my end? How utterly bland...!

The first thought that crossed my mind was 'that' as I observed my own death with calm indifference.

So much for abnormal powers... So much for destinies... so this was the true fate of Kamijou Touma!

Just another corpse in the gutter. I really should have paid more heed to Misaka-san's warnings! What would she think if she saw me in this state?

I could only wonder at that...

But at that moment-

_"My, my, what utter nonsense you speak, my little fragment."_

"..."

_"Allow me to do you a favor this time. But know tis'll be the last time I ever plan on inhabiting your body, of course, watashi."_

As soon as I heard the voice again, I felt a titanic presence overwhelm my senses, trying to take control of my body.

*thump* *thummp*

With that the heart which I thought had disappeared for all meaning, jolted back alive, my consciousness returning before it could plunge into the depths of the abyss.

"Wha-"

_"A prick from a mere needle is hardly enough to fall the indestructible Divine Vessel."_

"..."

It was a near-mocking remark. However, that moment of uncertainty had most certainly saved my life.

Time had stopped- literally. My falling body remained suspended mid-air.

I could even make out the droplets of blood frozen in the air. Only my consciousness seemed to have remained active, experiencing a surge of astonishment at this otherworldly sight.

The whole world, save for my own mind, had come to a complete and utter halt.

Academy City was a city full of superhuman espers. But, that being said, what I was witnessing now... there's no way it can be related to an esper, magician, or even a human being!

The sheer scale was too grand.

In this world where even time had come to an absolute standstill, only the words of my other self slowly tickled my ears from within.

"A needle?"

_"Correct. To you, all that amounted to was a prick of a needle. You cannot deceive me, for I'm you yourself. In that moment, didn't you certainly think that you could not possibly die from such a trifling wound?"_

"..."

Indeed. For a brief moment, my consciousness had formed that absurd thought.

An unstable electron beam had pierced my chest, vaporizing all internal organs including my heart in an instant. A wound like that should have been lethal to any man...

...yet, for a moment, I felt it was utterly and completely trivial.

That impression- that criteria- certainly didn't belong to a normal human being.

"Impossible. Then what are you saying...?"

_"Indeed. You're not a being to perish from a mere cut. You're a part of me, and as such you've never been a simple, mortal being."_

A shadowy silhouette that just looked like me reappeared in my mind.

It gave me a friendly smile which I felt unpleasant yet oddly familiar at the same time.

_"Allow me to demonstrate a fraction of your, no, our power. We are beings far too great to fit within the frame called logic and reason. For us to obey human principles would be the height of folly. If anything, we are the ones who bend such principles to our will!"_

"..."

_"Only Oblivion lies before you, Fragment. It only takes a moment to fall. If this is a fleeting vision you see before death, then time is of the essence. Why not take a look at this situation from another perspective? ...Let me in... Allow me to do this favor for you, once..."_

"I..."

I certainly have no knowledge of the person within my mind. But oddly I felt like all our thought processes synchronized.

_"That's because I am Kamijou Touma. Why do you think you've felt the need to reassert your identity even in your thoughts? ...It's because you aren't complete. You aren't me. Not yet. You're just a fragment, but in time it's your destiny to eventually grow and become me."_

"...!"

_"So, I'd say it's about time you opened your eyes to your true destiny, watashi."_

The shadow in my mind sung each word, and at the same time, I felt the control I had over my body beginning to slip slowly.

"I..."

_"For the time being, don't we want to save that girl and teach that arrogant little human a lesson on why people don't normally f*ck with a god?..."_

"..."

If I can save us both: if that's the case- then the answer is...

With that, the last vestiges of control I had over my body disappeared as I let an alien consciousness take over.

* * *

"I'm honestly sorry for today. I'll acknowledge that much. But Scrub, you shouldn't have stood against your betters, you know. Even I don't like killing weak people in vain. It leaves a bad aftertaste in my mouth. But, know what, you may rest easy!"

Honestly, I didn't even want to kill this young man.

But he just had to stand up against me. And I kinda lose it when people tend to oppose me for no reason...

Now, I'm starting to feel bad...

Alright, with that being said, it's time for me to collect the girl.

This mission was a major pain in the ass. That a**hole on phone didn't mention we'd be running into such hardships. I think it's time to have a word with him.

I hope Frenda managed to get the rest of the team to the bunker safely. It will be highly troublesome if any of them happened to kick the bucket. Especially Takitsubo. That girl had her uses.

Just as I took a step towards the prone lying silver-haired girl- I shuddered...

Something wasn't right. I could feel it. My instincts were screaming at me to stop, to run... I was baffled beyond reason.

A moment later:

"No..."

I heard a clear and robust voice boom across the nightscape. It was something I had never experienced before...

That voice: if I had to compare it with something- it sounded like a bell that served as a herald of the end-times, its echo capable of shaking the world down to its very foundations.

_"Rest easy, you say? No. Not in the slightest! I'm not merely waiting for my death! That's the life of some dead man! How are your expectations from me so different from what you'd expect from a convict sentenced to die in prison or the death row?"_

"Impossible..."

I had no words to describe the sight. I kind of knew how much it took to kill a human being... So, how was this outcome even possible?

The young man gazed upon the wound my Meltdowner inflicted as if it were something hardly worth of any note. Like it was a mere prick of some needle.

I could feel it... Despite me being a Level 5, warning sirens were going off in my brain.

This boy... He's dangerous. He's very very dangerous!

I saw his skin slowly regain its color as his destroyed heart reformed, regaining its vigor, before starting to beat once more.

Impossible. What kind of regeneration is that?

_"...I have yet to achieve anything. Dying here? ...Doesn't that contradict my dignity?"_

I could feel my heart race as I felt something terrible make its advent.

The boy's hair grew in length: his clothes changed, too. I could see him grip a lance with his hand, as an immeasurable amount of power swirled around him like a whirlpool.

His opened eyes sparkled with acute, crimson luster...

The power unleashed by them blew away me away in an instant.

-Just from where did this monster come from?

It's hopeless. I haven't even fired my Meltdowner for a second time, and I can already feel what kind of results it would bring.

Like I said to him earlier, I'm not someone who didn't know the limits of my power.

I have had the misfortune of facing #1 before, and I've faced that sword-wielding girl just now... both of their powers felt greater than mine. However, it still felt comparable somehow...

But this...

This isn't something a human is ever supposed to face...

I feel like an ant trying to stare down an elephant. Or perhaps even a dinosaur, or something even inconceivably greater...

_"A mere explosion would sweep you away like a leaf in the storm...?!" the boy looked at me as if I was completely beneath his notice. "...Alas, I haven't even begun materializing in this plane. To think I've already forgotten how fragile humans are! If you can't even endure my shadow... how am I supposed to expect anything from you?"_

"..."

_"...Still, I'll try. So, please do not let me down! Though I feel that it might be asking too much from you..."_

Seeing the nonchalant expression with which the boy spoke, one thing became certain: he planned to kill me- brutally, and without mercy.

Which was kinda understandable since I did the same to him just moments before...

So, in the end- if I wanted to live- I have to defeat him. But how am I supposed to do that?

I manifested all of my orbs. All five of them. I used to be able to control four of them simultaneously, but wondrously I was able to manifest a fifth one.

Brain computational power increase exponentially in desperate times. So, Gensei's bullshit held water after all, huh?

Normally, this is a thing for a celebration. With my abilities upped by another 20%, I might just have beaten that Tokiwadai brat to become the #3rd strongest being in Academy City.

But the timing failed to make me any happier.

Manifesting all my power, I took up a fighting stance..., but the boy just stood there completely unarmed.

Was he that confident? Didn't I see him wield some sort of spear-like weapon before?

"What's wrong? You're not going to use that weapon of yours?"

No, it was more than that- I couldn't sense any intent to kill from him as well. Instead, he felt more like a child who playfully massacres a colony of ants just because he was simply curious to see what would happen.

Literally no emotions and motivations whatsoever.

-This monster.

_"Oh, by all means, you're free to come forth. I think this is plenty enough to handle you."_ He showed me his bare palms...

"..."

_"Too nervous to take the first step? ...I see... Very well, then-"_

The boy closed the gap between us with a single, almost casual step. He then continued casually as if we were having a friendly chat at a cafe.

_"Now then, please go ahead and try to blow a hole in my chest again. This is the first and last chance you'll get... So if I were you I'd give it my all... Hit me point blank with your strongest attack..."_

This bastard. Now, he was totally looking down on me.

I don't know about his mysterious power-up, but I'm still a Level 5, you know. No one looks down on me!

So, I didn't hesitate. At that precise moment, I fired all five of my orbs.

My Meltdowner connected squarely with his chest as it did before.

However...

_"This is disappointing!"_

"N-No..."

Seeing the outcome, I refused to believe it...

_"...Looks like someone like you won't ever possess the strength to scratch the Divine Vessel, even if it's just its fleeting afterimage."_

"...!"

What the hell just happened? The boy was defenseless, and neither did he evade. He had taken the strongest attack from my Meltdowner head-on at point-blank range.

So, just how...

He was uninjured. Completely unharmed. I couldn't even singe his clothes. Not even with my strongest attack!

"N-No way..."

I hadn't hesitated at all. And my Meltdowner was undoubtedly one of the most destructive powers in the world.

It wouldn't have been so hard for me to believe it if he did it like how Accelerator did- by manipulating the vectors, or how the Railgun might do- by influencing my electron field.

But for him to actually 'tank' that with his body... That's unimaginable!

Then, it started coming to me...

Several months before, I heard the rumors of a Level 6 emerging. I thought it was just bullshit. It wasn't all that unusual for researchers to spread all types of crap. To bait strong espers with hope...

But I knew it better...

As if a Level 6 Shift is even plausible!

But seeing this guy, he is clearly above Level 5. if that isn't Level 6, then I don't know what is!

"Y-You're that rumored Level 6?"

_"Well, technically you've got the correct idea. But I wouldn't call myself that. However, from your perspective, let's just say that I am."_

"..."

_"Does it mystify you that much?"_

That didn't begin to describe it. Even if it hadn't been a killing blow, a clean hit like that should have at least left a scratch on his skin. Even if the subject happens to be a Level 6.

_"...It's really quite simple. Did you think Level 6 is just another level with another fancy number on the box? ...It's a higher plane of existence! You may call it the 'Domain of God' or the 'SYSTEM' or whatever, but the fact remains- lesser lifeforms are simply incapable of interacting with higher ones."_

"...No way, that's..."

The boy casually shrugged as he said something terrible.

Lower-dimensional creatures? Lesser-entities?

By that logic, doesn't that mean even if we fielded an infinite number of Level 5 espers, it'd still be impossible to harm a strand of his hair?

There's no way something so horrifying is true...

_"Precisely."_

"No... You're bluffing! You've got to be! I refuse to admit what a monster like that exists!"

_"*sigh ...Just why do you think Level 6 espers are so absolute and unattainable? ...Your causality itself prevents us from getting damaged here in this reality, you see. Especially when lesser beings are concerned."_

"..."

_"Ahaha... still I figured you'd say that. You always felt like the type to understand things the hard way. So let me just pound this fact into your body. That way you can understand it better. Afterall, you'll be having a lot of time to ponder about the mysteries of human existence in your afterlife!"_

"...!?"

The next moment, my entire vision was filled by an approaching fist. I immediately threw up a protective barrier...

"GWAAAAGH...!"

That artless, no-stance backhand strike the boy sent my way: it actually made me feel like I was struck by a dump truck.

But what actually surprised me more than the obvious punch to my gullet- was the fact that my barrier did absolutely nothing to slow that fist down. He shattered it like no man's business! I mean, how was that even possible?

That barrier was an energy field I generated by placing electrons in an ambivalent state. It was not something that anything made of matter could just 'punch' through.

It was as if the laws of physics didn't hold sway over this person. Could what he said actually be true?

I was facing incredible difficulty in making out the situation...

I was in denial... but his feats were a testament to the fact he wasn't bluffing.

But nothing mattered in the end... as I was sent flying effortlessly, digging a deep hole in the concrete wall behind me.

The taste of iron laced my tongue as I coughed up a mouthful of blood. I didn't even bother beginning to count how many of my bones were broken with that feeble looking attack!

My entire body hurt as if it was being strangled by red-hot barbs.

My senses were dimming... I had to fight my way back to consciousness.

This was bad.

But before I could even properly open my eyelids... He was already before me, his fist raised.

That next punch: without my shield and my broken body I'm not sure I can handle it.

I grit my teeth and clenched my eyes. I prepared for the inevitable.

I always knew I wouldn't die normally. But it was a pity that it was today...

But the killing blow didn't come, making me wonder what happened?

I tried opening my eyes. I was endlessly curious about what could make that monstrously powerful fist from meeting its destination!

What I saw baffled me more...

"...E...n...O...u...g...H"

The boy: his entire frame was shivering. Left-arm trying to hold his right arm, it awfully looked like he was having a fight against himself.

"...S...C...R...A...M... Wh..ile... I... ca...n... ho...ld... hi...m... b...ac...k!"

"But why?"

"D...on...t... a...sk! J...u...St... G...o!"

His voice sounded like a desperate plea. I knew what that meant. He was trying to contain the monster within him.

I don't know what made him do that: considering I killed him before. But- 'scram' ...That seriously felt like the best idea for now...

My pride as a Level 5 was broken in a way not even ashes remained. Hell, I wouldn't have signed up for this mission if it involved a potential level 6 in the first place.

But all of that doesn't matter now... Right now, all my mind was full of- was the thought of me getting out of here, in one piece...

I nodded slightly...

I could only do that much, as I decided to scamper away- not very much unlike a rodent when it has a flashlight shone upon it.

Making a Level 5 flee in terror... A being like that existed?! What are the odds! ...This world is indeed a very wide place.

I pray we never meet again, Monster.

* * *

Guest Reviews and Author Notes:

**Guest**:

Hey, buddy. Thanks for the review! I appreciate it greatly!^^

Now for the questions:

1) Electromaster part?! Actually, I'm confused with that one. Did you mean to say: to replace the word 'electro-espers' with 'electromasters'? ...Which makes sense, by the way... :D

2)Indeed... that they do. They'd be showing up often. As for the OC, she'd also get some screentime, but she's a minor character as of now... also I'm not sure whether she'd be a harem candidate.

3)A bit... She isn't Index in the sense. She's the consciousness of a grimoire that was within Index. I've tweaked Index's backstory a bit, which might show up in later chapters.

4)He'll get something similar to energy manipulation. Actually, it'll be part of the skill-set he'll receive. Touma isn't a normal esper, you see... He doesn't suffer from AIM backlash while using magic, for some reason. There's no reason for him to be bound to one ability either...xD

**Kaze**: Ssup, bud. Thanks for the review! I'm really glad you liked it...

Actually, Touma is something else entirely, which I'm sure you'd have realized in this chapter. You can say he's imitating espers and magicians, but he is kinda different in the sense of how the laws of TAMNI world works on him. That's why he says he won't call himself a Level 6, but it's practically indistinguishable from a POV in lower dimensions.

Basically how humans cannot differentiate 3d from 4d. That's the case! Level 6 is the closest, but he isn't just that...

That concludes today's little chappie...

See ya all next time...

And don't forget to r&r and review!xD

Ja nee...

5)I suppose this chapter clarified the I-Kamijou Touma- parts...

There's a lot of backstory I plan to write that'll cover most of Touma's past, identity, as well that of other characters, like Index.


	9. Holy Covenant

Cold.

That was the first sensation to greet me as I awoke.

Then I became aware of the darkness enveloping my vision.

My eyes had been open without even me realizing it. I blinked several times to fix their focus and get them accustomed to the lack of light.

It was dark, but not pitch black.

"Nnghh..."

I tried to get up, but the pain plaguing every inch of my body made it hard to breathe, let alone move.

It was nothing more than the haze of being freshly awoken, so I simply clenched my teeth and let it fade.

"Nnh... khaaah"

I wasn't even trying to be quiet. The pain was just so intense that all I could muster were silent moans.

Enduring the agony, I explored my memories.

What was this place?

Why was I here?

I'm...

"...!"

Wait, why was I even alive?

Wasn't I killed moments earlier? When that crazy girl fired her death beam at me? I literally remembered her blowing a hole in my body.

There was no way a person could be alive after a devastatingly mortal blow like that.

"Then how come...?"

With my memories slowly flooding back into my head, I found myself in a state of confusion.

Crap. I've to calm down. The condition of my body takes the most priority.

_[You are my Fragment, and as such, you were never a normal, mortal being.]_

And then, the latest of my memories started trickling in. Slowly yet continuously.

That's right!

I was at the death's doorstep, and as a last resort, I had willingly handed over the control of my body to some alien entity.

And that entity had delivered upon its promise.

I was alive...

The pain was the greatest proof of that. Even a slight move to get a grasp of my own posture made my whole body creak.

This pain, however, where did it come from?

While my mind was still unstable, I was sane enough to figure out that I was all patched up from the damage I took from that Level 5 earlier.

Yup, that's right. It was slowly returning to me.

The memories of how that being possessed me.

It claimed to be me... but it was a miracle I survived the encounter myself.

Completely in a different league than anything I had encountered before, 'it' was a monster thorough and thorough.

And that was saying something as I had made quite some strong acquaintances lately... like Misaka-san, or Tetra-san, or even the magician girl lying prone before me...

Absolute and inviolable, it was something whose depths of power I couldn't even begin to gauge.

Perhaps, the word 'God' or the 'Devil' were made for the likes of him.

That being said, despite him claiming to be some aspect of me...there was no way my body could handle such colossal amounts of power suddenly.

And as such, it tore my whole system apart...

The only reason I was still alive, was because he went through the trouble of fixing the broken body he'd have to leave behind in his wake.

But right now, all of that didn't matter...

What mattered right now, was getting out of here.

The Level 5 had already left this place... but at the same time, I couldn't shake off this weird feeling.

Like something major was about to start...

I decide to walk away...

Perhaps, I was rattled a bit too much. More than I believed myself to be. But, hey, no one can blame me, right?!

That experience was too much for me.

What was I expected to do, here?

As I planned to leave, I took a look at the girl lying on the ground.

Should I take her? Perhaps I should just leave her be?

...It was quite a dilemma.

I mean normally it would be a no brainer, but she was a magician- a fact which greatly complicated things.

"Ah, f*ck it..."

In the end, I couldn't help it.

I couldn't really leave a defenseless girl lying in a back-alley helpless, magician or not.

Academy City had quite some unsavory elements. Being part of the Judgment had thought me that.

But in reality- all that was just an excuse. And I knew it...

I was just trying to find a reason not to leave her lying over there. The same way I could face a Level 5 for someone I just met.

Also, being a magician didn't always mean bad. I, of all people, knew that.

And so, I knelt to pick her up...

She was still sweating like before, but her breathing seemed to have calmed down.

Due to the whiteness of her skin, visible even in the darkness, she seemed so very frail.

Still, at the same time, there was a mysterious air about her, as though she was somehow not a part of this world.

I thought back to the incidents prior...

She fell out of the sky, blocked bullets, swept aside those combat robots with some invisible power...

Also, judging from the arcane symbols on the barrier she erected, that was supposedly magical in nature, rather than being of scientific origins.

Not to mention, she was able to endure the otherworldly battle that took place just earlier. I'm sure even normal espers would some problems in accomplishing that... And she did that all while being unconscious.

"A magician...?"

If she is, then that would explain her mysterious aura and her being chased around by Academy City.

Just as I was about to pick her...

"Mmmm..."

With a small moan, the girl opened her eyes.

"Oh, you're awake?"

"W-What?"

I could understand her being confused as she looked at our environment.

"Oh, things just went down. I really don't know what happened, but we're safe... for now."

I must say the devastation was oddly mesmerizing. The powers unleashed by the both of us, it had managed to turn what was normally a suburban area into something akin to a warzone.

"You... saved me?"

"Hmm? Well ...I couldn't just leave you there. If I abandoned you to them, it would have left me with a bad aftertaste."

"...I see... You have my thanks... Kuh"

"Hey, are you alright? You haven't been looking too good."

"...I pushed myself too hard without a contract. It's getting difficult to maintain my composition..."

Contract, huh?

"H-Hey... I don't really get it, but you are in a bad shape, right? ...I think I know a Doctor who can really help patch you up..."

"It's no use... I'll be fine. Besides, this isn't an issue a human doctor can fix. Also, I've already imposed... hm?"

Well, if she says so...

While I'm sure the frog-faced doctor can easily patch up a magician or two, but who am I say anything if she says she's alright.

Her silvery hair flowing behind her back, she stared at my face as though seeing it for the first time.

-Again.

Those jade green eyes were drawing me in, again.

For some reason, I felt my heart race... and it wasn't anything romantic.

The feeling I got was as if a gigantic dragon was staring back at me.

"You... have the scent of deep darkness about you. You are acquainted with Original Grimoires, correct?"

To be honest, I was surprised. Can Magicians see that much?

"N-No... Afraid not. I dabbled in it for a bit, though. Aren't you a Magician? I saw your power earlier."

"No."

Her flat out denial left me stunned.

"You aren't? I know for sure you aren't an esper. Espers don't seem to able to wield magical power properly. So who else could do something like that?"

But the girl just ignored my questions... much to my chagrin.

Instead, she got lost in some deep thought, mumbling something incomprehensible.

_{That's strange. If he isn't a Magician, why do I feel the connection? It's a good thing he has quite a lot of hidden potential. How fortunate!}_

"W-Wait. What are you talking about?"

I couldn't make out a word of what she was mumbling about.

_{So, it is this guy? ...With things going so well, I feel like I'm being manipulated... but so be it.}_

Oi... I'm just totally getting left behind today.

"Ahh, hey there... let me in on it, to-"

*rumble rumbleeeeee*

While I was struggling to figure out what I was supposed to do... something odd started happening. Everything around us started to rattle and shake.

It was faint at first, and then it subsided...

"What was that?"

The girl asked me a question. But I had that question myself...

Then a second set of shakes hit, stronger than the first. My sense of balance went haywire. A startling realization hit me as the shaking got more powerful. _An Earthquake? _

The surrounding lights began to flicker.

"It's an earthquake!" the girl shouted in response.

The tremors grew stronger still.

I could hear the alarms on cleaning and patrol robots blaring. Glass pieces began raining all over the place as shattered window-panes came crashing down into the alleyway.

"Get down!"

This was strange.

Earthquake prediction was something humans even outside Academy City managed to do.

Also, courtesy to the Judgment department, I would have known if there were any such warnings in advance.

So, why was an earthquake hitting Academy City now?

Unless, of course, this was not a normal earthquake. But rather...

I saw the surrounding buildings crumble and collapse as _something_ started to rise before our eyes.

"...!?"

I was made speechless from confusion at this incomprehensible scene that made itself known.

"..."

"..."

I could spot a visible surprise in the girl's features as well...

In the place where there were many tightly knit buildings, a giant construct the size of a football stadium had appeared all around us.

And then...

"Now, now... That's surprising!"

I felt... completely shocked.

More by the action I took, rather than the abrupt voice that made me do it.

Just how many meters did I just jump back?

"...Oh!"

A man I'd never seen before greeted me with a jovial smile.

If he was standing where I'd been a moment ago... Did I'd just jumped back like ten meters?

"...Good reaction, Kid!"

Wearing an expensive suit, the green-haired man spoke up in a calm voice, paying absolutely no heed to the oddity that had manifested all around us.

"...You are!"

Surprisingly, before even I could him that question, it was the girl who asked it.

"Shush~ Index! ...I plan on saving you one day, but you'll have to _stay put _for a moment."

"Huh? Pfffff-"

With that, the girl disappeared...

This is bad. Really bad. Nerve cells all throughout my body began to sound their equivalents of a danger siren.

Did he just silence and forcibly teleport her with just a word?

This guy was not normal.

He gave off the kind of vibe I sensed from that murderous Level 5 earlier...

Which meant that?!

"Say something, brat! I'm being all considerate using a language you can understand and all... You ain't some mute motherf*cker, are you?"

"...!"

The man took a step towards me.

The emergency alarm in my mind proceeded to kick it up a notch; it was a hunch like a basic instinct.

It was telling me to run.

Otherwise, I might be killed!

The suited man just smirked at me, probably challenging me to try escaping.

"I got attracted here by Index's power. But what do I find here? You are her chosen, correct?"

"Chosen? ...Look, man... I really have no idea what's going on... So, it would be good if you could just..."

"Heh heh haha... So, I see that you have got no clue about the situation. Of course, you haven't! And yet, you were chosen by Index as her partner. That's a f*cking riot, you know!"

The man walked up to me, his shoulders still trembling from laughter.

His eyes betrayed no sense of laughter, though. Seeing that I got goosebumps all over my body.

"God. Explaining it all is a pain. Think you can just die and save me the hassle?!"

"Kh. Khaaaah"

What the f*ck?

His simple kick sent me flying like a piece of cardboard.

"Gaagh, ghh... gheegh!"

What the hell? That seemingly light kick nearly killed me... I must have broken all my ribs.

"Hey."

"Ghh-"

"Look I'm going to ask you one more time..."

The man stomped on my left shoulder right as I attempted to sit up, causing my joints to break with a creaking sound.

"What is your specialty? ...How come someone like the Index would choose you over me as her companion?!"

"Zgh, Agh!"

My vision flickered from pain. I couldn't even scream.

By contrast, the man's voice sounded endlessly frivolous.

"I expect an answer, shitstain..."

It broke... Or perhaps it's just dislocated? Still I could no longer move my arm from the shoulder down.

"God... dammit!"

I grabbed the man's ankle with my right hand out of sheer reflex. I attempted to pour as much strength into my grip as possible, but he wasn't budging an inch.

"You don't f*cking touch me. That's an Armani, you know."

Seriously?

...The man just lifted me into the air with his leg and connected it into a spin-kick without missing a beat.

"Ghaagh..."

That was enough to send me flying dozens of meters, into the concrete wall.

"Last chance, mongrel. Show me your powers? I'm not much into patience, y'know."

The man intentionally planted a kick into the wall next to me, sending a visible ripple throughout the entire building.

I remained silent while watching. What else was I supposed to do?

"Ghagh... I... jus...t...me.t... her. Bas...turd!"

"Oh, playing dumb... I see...Cool! More fun for me, I guess..."

He grabbed me by my neck, and effortlessly lifted me- I could tell that all he needed was a little pressure and it would break in half.

I had to do something...

I lifted my left arm... and held the man's arm by which he grabbed me. And then, using that as a leverage, I sent my right fist crashing into the man's face.

As a result of forcibly prying myself out of his grip, my neck was skinned bare. Still, while all my major arteries seemed intact, all that bleeding left me a bit concerned.

On top of that-

My fist hurt like absolute hell... That punch shattered the bones in my palm to bits. It felt like I just punched a giant block of stone, but-

"The hell was that weak punch?! You sure you're trying?! You ought to do harder than that to break my Ars Magna, Index's Partner."

Not only was he not blown back, he hadn't wavered in the slightest. The unnatural density of his existence hadn't wavered a bit after my attack.

This guy was definitely a monster. His power far eclipsed mine. Perhaps, he would have been easy pickings if I had the power of that monstrous Divine Vessel, but as of now- I had a snowball's chance in hell's chance of victory.

"Ghh..."

"Oh. That's quite a regeneration ability, you've got going."

Regeneration ability?

What's that bastard talking about now?

I followed his line of sight to my dislocated left shoulder...

What I found surprised me...

It was all healed! Good as new!

Come to think of it, didn't I move my left arm when I tried punching him earlier? ...The same one I thought was completely busted up...

Since when did I start regenerating like that!?

While this was not the time for trivial thoughts... it was still a good development.

I clenched my fists.

Somehow I felt like something was changing deep within me... Like I was tapping into my hidden potential or something.

"Now, you look quite ready to rumble. Tis' how it should be..."

The man grinned widely...

Not me, bastard! Not everyone's a sicko like you...!

He leveled his gaze at me...

"Good. I'll introduce myself. Number 12 of the TOWER's Dark Round-Table. Aureolus Izzard. Alchimia808. The Twilight Alchemist. State your name, kid. Doesn't Japan teach its people proper etiquette?"

"Hate to break it to you, bastard... but I don't have a name I'd give a motherf*cker like you."

"That's more like it!"

The man cut through the air with such speed that I almost wrenched my torso off trying to evade his strike.

"Khh-"

The slightest graze of his attack was enough to completely tear my clothes off at the chest level. Not only that the wall behind me was completely pulverized and reduced into rubble.

His prowess was extraordinary, no other way to put it. If I had taken that punch head-on, he probably would have knocked out my innards with one strike.

"Hahaha!"

The man howled with laughter. If he wanted to crush me, he could've done it easily. Yet he was deliberately avoiding that, instead deliberately enjoying watching me jump back as I put some distance between us.

Whether he was underestimating me or just messing around, it proved to be quite convenient. I had to find an opportunity before he got serious...

"Wow, now this is a surprise."

"...Ugh."

"This makes it two dodges in a row, huh? I don't think I held back to the extent an amateur could do that. Have I lost my touch, or are you tougher than you let on, hm?"

This asshole...

"Either way, let me test you a bit further... Listen here, the next one's gonna be a little bit faster... So please try not to die like a b*tch."

The man slowly walked towards me, leisurely. None of his movements resembled any martial arts.

However, his strikes were absurdly fast and heavy-hitting. Like a tornado of raw violence...

Brute force was the display of the strong. And as such he was trying to display his prowess to me...

...I get it.

But why?

As I took too much time to think up nonsense, he managed to connect an uppercut to my face: it felt like it was about to mow down my whole face. It was powerful enough to blow me away, but it didn't kill me.

I felt intense nausea welling up from the impact, rattling my brain.

"Gagh... Geugh."

It hurt. It hurt like hell. Goddamit!

I tried guarding against it, but both my arms ended up being broken.

Not only that... my ribs shattered in an instant, and my legs crumbled from the resulting impact on the ground.

Also, I'm sure I had a punctured lung as well...

"That's it?! ...Talk about disappointing! ...I really don't get it... Is this all you've got? Only strongest magicians can handle the power of grimoires, you know, let alone the Index."

"Gh. Ghaaah."

I could neither breathe nor blink. Hell, I couldn't even lift a finger.

I had been incapacitated. My strength completely drained.

As a last resort, I tried reaching out to the mysterious entity that claimed to be me...

But I was only met with an eerie silence...

I was on my own...

"Pitiful. As the Chosen of Index, her Champion... I thought you'd put up more of a fight... But you're just another vegetable! You're not worthy of mentioning her name! ...Let me end your miserable existence, Mongrel."

"Haaah..."

With that the man's aura exploded, becoming powerful enough to manifest as a physical force threatening to beat down my whole body with the rage of a squall.

Am I going to die here? Again? Gim'me a goddamn break!

The surging waves of murderous impulse were strong enough to dye my vision red.

His demonic arm of death came swift and sure. As if time had slowed down, it appeared to move in slow motion, yet I could easily tell that a single hit from it would pulverize my skull.

Could I dodge it? Then, launch a counterattack, too? If so, then how would I do it?

My body was broken to hell and back. I could hardly move in this state, and even if I did- there was no way I can harm him in any way.

There was no point in trying conventional attacks. Simple punches and slashes wouldn't even put a dent in his armor.

Then what am I supposed to do? How would I fight him?

As I pondered it, time started moving again...

"What do you think you're doing, Alchemist?"

But the fist didn't hit me... That was the first thing I perceived.

The fist of doom was frozen in front of me, his hand frozen in the shape of a bird's claw. The reason being-

...the slender fist that held the man's arm in place- the very same arm that wouldn't budge despite my hardest efforts.

"I...Index? But how?"

"You mean how I escaped that prison of yours? ...Did you really think something like that could hold me up forever?"

"That was an alternate reality I trapped you in..."

"And I just shattered it... Kinda like this..."

With that, the man's hand made a creaking sound, his flesh- the body I couldn't even inflict a scratch on- buckling under the pressure of the girl's single hand.

I couldn't believe my eyes...

And a split second later, his arm snapped... literally broken into two...

"AAAAAARRRHHHHHH..."

The man jumped back, as he cradled his wounded arm...

"...No one under the heavens can keep me from reaching my Contractor!"

"B-But In...Index... I'm your..."

"I'm not the Index you speak of, Alchemist... she's long gone. I'm Liber Solomonis- _the Sefer Raziel_\- and the greatest grimoire in existence... Know that I'll never let a mere human stand in the way of my Holy Crusade!"

"...What... d..o you mean, Index?"

The girl didn't bother looking at the wounded man anymore. Instead, she turned towards me...

"I had my doubts. I'm sorry! Incidentally, human, what is your magic name?"

"W...hat?"

"Just answer. Names are important in a covenant."

"If this is it... then... I'll just have to save you by force! INDEX!"

"Human. Answer me now!"

I didn't know what was happening, or why she was asking my name... but...

"Touma. Kamijou Touma."

I don't have anything fancy like a magic name or something, though.

With that, the girl grabbed my head and pulled our faces together.

Her forehead met mine... I could feel a soft ephemeral sensation as her breath landed on my face.

At that moment, we were enveloped by a blinding light.

"Wha...?!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO... Do you mean to say that he wasn't Chosen by you yet? ... Then, I will never let that contract be finalized."

The man was trying to do something.

But I could no longer listen to what he was trying to say...

It seemed like an absolute barrier was keeping the ritual from getting interrupted.

It began a second later...

ARRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

A flood of information struck my head.

Raw unadulterated mana of the highest order began forcing itself into my body.

At the same time, I could feel my newly found regenerative abilities hit another level...

Espers cannot use magic...

The incident with the Divine Vessel aside... Even I wasn't exempt from this iron-clad rule.

My meridians were destroyed the moment I decided to become an esper by undertaking the Power Curriculum Program.

AAAAGGGHHH...

But now- divine telesma began filling my being, violently ripping open my closed meridians, as my amplified regeneration kept on mitigating the damage endlessly forming a vicious cycle of intolerable agony.

Amidst all that pain, I opened my eyes...

Searing white light blinded me almost immediately. A white darkness filling my vision.

In the midst of the white radiance, I heard the girl's voice...

"Kamijou Touma, carve my name into thy soul! My name is Sefer Raziel! As the ultimate Liber penned by Razielis Archangeli herself, I'm the world's greatest grimoire!"

-Do not fear and lament no longer. From the day you served in prayer, the prayers were heard. I come to give the knowledge of the words of purity and great wisdom-

I heard a strange voice as well... No, I knew who this belonged to...

Archangel Raziel.

The Angel closest to God.

True, the four other Master Angels were stronger than her by leaps and bounds... but God trusted no one more than Archangel Raziel.

Standing closest to the Throne of God, even closer than even her sibling-general Archangel Michael, her name literally meant the 'Keeper of all of God's Secrets'.

And that solitary Archangel only penned one and only one book in her lifetime, using her very own lifeblood as ink...

The Sefer Raziel.

The surge of light receded as alien knowledge flooded my mind, my body being tempered and reforged in a furnace of divine fire.

I could see the Alchemist looking greatly surprised, murmuring something as he looked at me.

I had no idea what's going on... But something felt strange...

I felt... different.

Like the old Kamijou Touma was just reborn.

By the way, where's the girl?

I looked around. She was nowhere to be found.

"Your shoulder. Look at your shoulder!"

There she was...

She's gotten smaller for some reason. More precisely there was a palm-sized version of her sitting on my shoulder.

"You sure have shrunk..."

"Heh... Heh... but in exchange, your magic power has increased explosively, right?"

"..."

"As my bearer, the Chosen Champion of the Divine Grimoire Sefer Raziel, you're now a Sorcerer. Come, let's fight together!"

"Wait... Sorcerer? Not a Magician?"

"Normal Magicians cannot even read a grimoire... Only Sorcerers can. You can say Magicians contracted to a grimoire are Sorcerers."

"W-Wait! A Contract?! Wait... What contract? Are you making some insane decision without asking me?"

The miniature girl just shrugged...

"Wha... Absurd! Index... Wait... you are not her! ...Tell me, who the hell are you, Imposter?!"

The man in the suit charged at me despite his injury, his other fist raised high. Compared to earlier, his composed appearance was now long gone. His face twisted in pure hatred.

Did he just get triggered by the fact that the girl formed a contract with someone else, in front of him?

"Imposter, you say! ...Touma! Handle him!"

"Wh..What do you mean by _handle _him?"

Are you effing serious?! That guy is like a missile given form...

"Calm yourself, Touma! ...With the covenant in place, lesser Magic can no longer harm you!"

"...I dare you to say that again, Imposter!"

Also... I don't know how... but it seemed my body was completely healed as well. I was back in my prime!

I saw his fist approach me slowly...

...however, compared to the feeling I got before... it felt a bit trivial.

Like I don't even have to pay much attention to it.

...Moments earlier, my senses went haywire the moment he moved. But now...

I felt nothing of the sort.

It was as if my body stopped registering this kind of thing as a threat anymore... which is kinda odd, to be honest.

Once again, I took too much time thinking...

He managed to connect his killer punch to my body.

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

What just happened?

Didn't he just punch me?

I saw the wall behind me get blown away from the sheer shockwave of his punch.

That meant... the punch wasn't a fluke.

He really had hit me with all his strength.

Except I barely felt anything at all, this time.

Oi Oi... just what's going on with my body!

"H-How?! ...How did you manage to break through my Ars Magna?!"

"...I don't know! ...I'm not the Alchemist here, bastard! So, you f*ckin' tell me!"

"DON'T MESS WITH ME... I AM TH-..."

BOOOM...

I punched him in the face just out of reflex... But boy... the effects were devastating.

Both the ground below and the humungous construct the man summoned up cracked instantly, as a visible shockwave sent the man flying skywards...

"Huh?"

Seeing the man get blasted off into the stratosphere... I could only wonder about what I just did?

* * *

Guest Reviews and Author Notes:

**A nerd: **Thanks a ton for the review. I'm happy that you found my work interesting! I'll strive more to meet your expectations!

**Guest:** 1) Well, he'll be an incredibly powerful reality warper in his ultimate state. Perhaps, even stronger than all the Magic Gods combined. But that's the endgame... he isn't anywhere there yet. Like it is said, he hasn't even barely manifested his powers. So, in the half manifested state as of the last chapter, Othinus would eat him for breakfast, but if it is to be EoS version, it'll be the other way around!^^

2) Yup. There indeed is :D

That sums up this week's chapter...

See ya soon with the next one... xD

And don't forget to R&R and Review as well...

Darth out~


End file.
